


Wedding Elements

by crimsonhawk



Series: The Specter of Death Universe [3]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonhawk/pseuds/crimsonhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Drakken has severely upset Shego by announcing the time and location of Kim Possible and Shego's wedding ceremony on the In-Terror-Net. Now Drakken must not only prevent some of Kim's old foes from crashing the ceremony, but he must face down and defeat the deadliest, most powerful villain of them all... the Alchemist. Third story in the TSOD Universe. -KIGO-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Possible and all IP as it is presented in the canon animated television series is Copyright and Trademark by the Disney Company, using characters originally created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. This is a transformative fan fiction work.

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – WEDDING ELEMENTS, CHAPTER ONE**

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, aka Doctor Drakken, winced visibly at the scream emitted by his former sidekick, current friend, and daughter-figure, Sheila Goldberg, aka Shego. Drakken was dressed in his traditional dark blue double-breasted coat and trousers with black gloves and boots. His pale blue skin was visible only at his face, which was framed by slicked-back black hair tied in a long ponytail. By contrast, Shego was dressed in a green sweater, black jeans, and black boots, to compliment her pale green and long, luxurious raven hair with an impossible green undertone.

When Shego and her fiancé, Kim Possible, had come to visit Drakken at his new lair outside of Middleton, the lair in which he worked on consulting projects for Global Justice, he had looked forward to a pleasant social call filled with karaoke and Coco-Moo. He hadn't expected this tirade out of Shego. It was taking him back to bad places in his mind, back when he and Shego were still villains and Shego would threaten him and insult his intelligence daily.

"I, uh," Drakken started to stammer. "I invited Eddie to the wedding and..."

"First off," Shego growled, her emerald eyes lit in a definable fury, "I didn't _want_ Motor Ed invited to _my_ wedding; he's a gay-bashing douchebag. Second off, you didn't tell _just_ Motor Ed. You posted the time and place of the wedding on your public profile on the God-damned, mother-fucking In-Terror-Net!"

"Well," Drakken replied, squaring his shoulders and drawing upon his inner reserve of courage... all four ounces of it. "It was the easiest way to get the word to Eddie."

"Who I don't _want_ at _my_ wedding because he's a fucking bigot!" Shego reiterated. "But now, not only does Motor Ed know the when and where, so does _every other God-damned villain on the In-Terror-Net!_ "

Drakken blinked a couple of times in confusion. "Okay? And?"

Shego screamed in primal rage, throwing her head back and nearly ripping her hair out of her scalp. She spun and looked at her fiancé, who was standing near her.

"Kimmie, you take over, before I cave in to the impulse of frying his ass to a crisp and feeding his carcass to Senior's shark."

Kim Possible watched as Shego stormed out of the room. Kim was dressed in a simple violet sweater and black jeans with black sneakers. Her red hair, which had been long and luxurious throughout most of her high school years, was now cut short, tapered on the sides and in the back with bangs that teased her eyebrows.

Once Shego was out of the room, Kim turned her olive eyes to meet Drakken's dark eyes.

"Drew," Kim sighed, trying her best to smile patiently at the mad scientist. "I'm sure Sheila wouldn't be anywhere near as angry if it were just her we were talking about."

Drakken's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, Possible?"

"Sheila is going to be marrying _me_ , Drew," Kim replied, placing a gentle hand on Drakken's shoulder. "If Sheila was still a villain and was marrying another villain, she'd probably want as many villains at the wedding as possible, just to get a good fight in. But, she's marrying me. The hero who put most of the villains on the In-Terror-Net behind bars multiple times in the past six years."

Drakken rose a brow to that, still not quite understanding.

Kim closed her eyes and sighed. Obviously, another tactic was needed.

"Let's try this, Drew," Kim said, looking back up at the mad scientist. "Let's pretend it's three years ago."

"Okay," Drew nodded. Okay, thinking back to a simpler time. This he could do.

"Now," Kim began. "Let's pretend you're in your secret lair, plotting your next scheme to take over the world, when you find out that Ron and I are getting married. By sheer brilliance on your part, you've discovered not only when the wedding is going to be, but where."

"You and who?" Drakken asked, scratching his head.

Kim shook her head. Drakken could _never_ remember Ron's name. "Not an important detail. Just that I'm getting married and that now you know when and where it's going to be."

Drakken thought for a few moments. "Okay, I follow you."

"You're still a villain and I've been thwarting each and every one of your ingenious plots for the last three years," Kim added. "Now you know where I'm going to be while I'm going to be the least on my game, because I'm going to be emotionally invested in my wedding. How would _you_ use that information?"

Drakken closed his eyes and waved his hand as if it were no big deal. "Sheer simplicity itself, Possible. I would have Shego steal the components I needed to build a nefarious new ray gun designed to entrap everyone at the wedding, including you, in blocks of solid ice. You would be powerless to stop me, since you wouldn't want to risk anyone at your ceremony by battling either me or Shego. Once I had you in my grasp, I could begin the pleasure of exacting a much deserved revenge on you..."

As Drakken opened his eyes to gaze on Kim with evil glee, he saw her standing akimbo, a knowing smirk on her face.

Drakken blinked a couple of times while realization settled into his brain.

"Oh," he finally muttered. "Ooooooh!"

"What is preventing the other villains from doing that to me _now_?" Kim asked.

"Um, Shego?" Drakken replied, tapping two index fingers together in an abashed slouch. "Um, everyone on the In-Terror-Net knows to not upset her..."

"Drew," Kim said softly, drawing Drakken's eyes to her own. "Sheila is going to be in a wedding gown. A magnificently beautiful wedding gown. I haven't seen it, since I'm taking on the role of the groom-figure and the groom isn't supposed to see the gown until the day of the wedding. But Monique has promised me that it's going to make my head swim. And the Seniors donated it to Sheila. Can you imagine what sort of gown would be so expensive that we had to ask the Seniors to spring for it?"

Drakken gulped at that thought. "Wait, aren't the Seniors paying for the whole wedding?"

"You get my point, Drew," Kim replied. "The thing is, Sheila is going to be in a gown that she couldn't possibly effectively fight in, even if she wanted to. And she isn't going to want to. She's going to want to keep that dress and give it to our daughter. Drew, both Sheila and I are going to be sitting ducks. And now all of the villains have the information they need to plot their revenge against me. And they might be willing to hurt Sheila in order to hurt me."

Drakken slumped his shoulders in shame. "I should have thought of that."

Kim smiled thinly and gave Drakken's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "It's okay, Drew. We'll just have to reschedule the wedding, that's all. Just don't go announcing the new date to all of the villains. That's all we're asking."

"If Shego will still invite me now," Drakken sighed and turned his head away, obviously sad.

"I'll talk to Sheila," Kim said. "I'll have to give her some time to cool down, but she'll listen to reason once she's fumed for a little bit and mostly likely sparred with me for an hour or two. It was an honest mistake, I'm sure. I'll make sure you can still come to the wedding."

Drakken nodded, still not looking at Kim.

"Look, I better go check on Sheila and make sure she's okay," Kim explained, releasing the mad scientist's shoulder. "We'll probably be heading out now. Try to cheer yourself up. I heard there's a new karaoke lounge in Upperton that hasn't heard your voice yet. You might head there, sing your heart out, enjoy some Coco-Moo. I'll even see if I can con Sheila into coming with me and we'll meet you there tonight?"

"I would like that," Drakken said, looking up and risking a small, sad smile.

Kim flashed a crooked smile and punched Drakken's shoulder playfully. "You got it, then. Catch you later then, Drew."

Kim started to turn away to exit the room when something flashed in Drakken's mind.

"Wait, Possible," Drakken said. "Go get Shego and bring her back in here. I have something to show you two."

"I'm right here, Doc," Shego said, walking back into the room. "And, no, Princess, I'm _not_ going to any karaoke tonight. Not after what Drewbie did."

Kim stuck her tongue out at her fiancé. "Don't make me cash in some of those favors you owe me."

"What?" Shego stopped and blinked disbelievingly at Kim. "There's a huge difference between you doing the dishes on my night and me going to karaoke with Doctor D."

"But I thought you _liked_ karaoke nights with me, Shego," Drakken said.

Shego snorted in response.

Kim smiled devilishly. "You're right, there is. That's why I'm willing to cash in all 15 nights of dishes you owe me for this one night of karaoke."

"15?!" Shego meeped, stiffening up. "God damn, I need to do dishes more often."

Kim smirked. "You're right. You do."

"Okay, fine," Shego sighed. "We'll go to karaoke night. But only because I love to hear _you_ sing, Cupcake. And you're calling in a huge number of favors to do it."

Kim strode up to Shego, wrapped her arms across Shego's shoulders, and kissed Shego softly. "I love you, Sheila."

"I love you too, Kimmie," Shego replied softly. "But I'm still pissed at Drew." Shego then glanced up balefully at Drakken. "Okay, Doc. What the hell did you want to show us?"

Drakken nodded and strode over to a nearby display case. He reached inside of the case and drew out a purple ray gun.

"You remember how you two asked me to look into ways that the two of you might be able to have children?" Drakken asked.

"Yeah," Kim replied, subconsciously reaching up to stroke Shego's cheek, even though Kim was looking at Drakken. "I also remember how you said you were going to need time to go over DNAmy's notes, since Monkey Fist killed her and she can no longer help you on such a thing."

"Well, I have a prototype of a device that just might be able to aid you," Drakken said proudly. He held up the ray gun. "Behold, the Alpha-Wave Gene Recombinator!"

Both Kim and Shego blinked a couple of times, then turned to each other. They blinked a couple of times and then turned back to Drakken.

"Okay," Kim finally ventured. "What does this... Alpha-Widget Gene Comb-thingie do?"

"The Alpha Wave Gene Recombinator!" Drakken corrected. "I swear, Possible, you're as bad with remembering my inventions' names as Shego is with remembering your sidekick's name."

Shego started to open her mouth remind Drakken that not only was it _him_ who couldn't ever remember Ron's name, but also that Ron had passed away almost two years ago. But Shego decided against it and simply sighed resignedly.

"As you will see shortly," Drakken continued, cackling maniacally, "with the Alpha-Wave Gene Recombinator, I can take two creatures and combine them genetically into one creature."

Punching a button on a nearby console, Drakken caused a section of the wall to turn and reveal a cow and a pig. The cow looked up and mooed curiously, while the pig continued to munch away at the slop in the trough in front of it.

"Behold, the genius that is the Alpha-Wave Gene Recombinator!" Drakken declared, aiming the ray gun and firing it.

Kim and Shego watched in shock, amazement, and more than a little bit of horror, as the ray beam enveloped the two farm animals and in a bright flash of light, revealed a new, singular creature. It had the head and forefront of a pig, the hind end of a small cow, and long horns on its head. The poor creature teetered precariously on an engorged udder.

Shego stood, slack-jawed, pointing absently at the new amalgam creature as Kim scrunched her face in disgust and convulsed violently.

Drakken spun around and beamed proudly at the two women. "So, what do you think?"

Shego's eyes twitched noticeably. She was apparently unable to pull herself from her slack-jawed pose. Kim took a deep breath and steeled herself.

"You developed this... invention... in order to help Shego and I have children?" Kim asked carefully.

"Indeed, I did!" Drakken replied, his smile speaking volumes for his pride. "With the Alpha-Wave Gene Recombinator, we can create a child with the genes of both you and Shego. Absolutely brilliant, isn't it?"

"Um, Drew?" Kim continued, trying to be as gentle as she can. "I think... I think the idea is for Shego and I to create a third life using our genes. Not for Shego and I to combine into one person."

Drakken blinked a couple of times and turned to look at the cow-pig. "Um, well, I suppose you do have a point there. I hadn't quite worked that into the Alpha-Wave Gene Recombinator's concept..."

Shego facepalmed herself and fell back onto the floor. Kim simply chuckled and shook her head.

"It was a good first try, Drew," Kim smiled, trying to play the role of the optimist. "Maybe once you get the kinks worked out, the Gene thing will be a marketable invention. But Shego and I were hoping for something more personal. Like a means for one of us to bear the children naturally. Like a retro-virus or something."

"Well, um, yes," Drakken muttered, glancing sadly at his ray gun. "About that. You see, that is going to take a few more years of me studying DNAmy's notes, assuming that they're even complete enough for me to get a full understanding of what she was capable of doing..."

Kim stepped up to Drakken and put a hand on his shoulder. Drakken glanced up to see Kim smiling at him.

"Drew, there's no rush," Kim said. "It's not like Sheila and I want the baby right this second. While you do your research, Sheila and I will enjoy the first few years of our married life for ourselves. When she and I are ready to have children, I'm more than certain that you'll have worked out how to help us get them. Trust me, if anyone can do it, you can."

Drakken smiled meekly. Kim was always so positive and reassuring. Why couldn't Shego be that way?

Shego finally stood up and snorted. "Well, as charming as these family moments are, I'd like to get out to this new lounge and get tonight done and over with. I want to hear Kimmie sing sweet nothings to me from stage while I block Doc out."

"I caught that, Shego," Drakken smirked. "I may be absent-minded, but I have senses like a hawk. I caught that subtle slam."

"Good, cause I meant it... Drewbie!" Shego laughed, sticking her tongue out at Drakken.

"And I wish you wouldn't call me that!" Drakken huffed. "I'm not a child anymore!"

"Neither am I," Kim added, "but I've warmed to _Princess, Pumpkin,_ and _Cupcake_." Kim then turned to Shego. "And you, m'lady, quit provoking the poor man. You remember what Drew's doctor said about his nerves."

Shego nodded grimly at that. Six months ago, Drakken had been diagnosed with a stress disorder that affected his heart. Too much stress and he was liable to suffer a heart attack. As much as Shego found Drakken annoying, she still loved him like a father... yes, she was ready to admit that and had done so a little over a year ago when she saw the man in ICU after the villain Electronique blew up his lair... and she didn't want to see Drakken die. Shego was sure she couldn't handle it.

Kim turned back to Drakken. "Sheila and I are going to swing by our house here in town so we can get dressed for tonight. We'll swing back by to pick you up and then we'll go sing our hearts out."

Drakken smiled at that. Kim smiled back, gave Drakken's shoulder one last reassuring squeeze, then turned and walked with Shego out the lab door.

As the door shut, Drakken sighed and looked at his ray gun. "Well, you were a good try," he admitted. "But I guess it's back to the drawing board."

With that, Drakken turned and aimed the ray gun at the cow-pig and fired. The beam hit the amalgam creature and exploded in a bright flash of light. When the light cleared, the cow and the pig were once again separate creatures.

"Now I have to figure out a way to sell these back to the farmers' market without them being wise to my experimentation," Drakken mused lamentably.

* * *

The lounge turned out to be nice, very nice, much nicer than any of the other lounges to which Drakken had gone. But, then again, he was usually content to remain in Middleton to sing karaoke. This was Upperton, which meant a much better venue. The cover charge had been relatively steep, but Drakken insisted on paying anyway... he owed Kim and Shego at least that much, after how he'd botched their wedding plans.

Drakken sat down on the stool that was on the stage. Tapping at the mic and smiling in satisfaction at the slight feedback, he gazed out over the audience. It was a full house, being a Friday in Upperton. The full house made Drakken feel better. He always had a good time with an attentive, involved audience.

Up at the front, Kim and Shego still sat at the table they were sharing with Drakken. Kim sat attentively, wearing a beautiful pink dress, smiling encouragingly up at the mad scientist, who was still dressed in his "villain attire." Shego was dressed in a provocative green and black minidress and was turning heads, but she was trying her best to block everyone out and tolerate the evening by nursing the drink on the table in front of her.

Drakken smiled gently back down at the two women and then cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Drakken began. "I dedicate this song to someone very special. You see, I met her just a little over ten years ago, when I was a shadow of the man I was to eventually become."

Suddenly, Shego was looking up in surprised shock at Drakken.

"You see, she was barely a teenager then," Drakken continued. "A wisp of a woman. She was beloved by the media and her fans, but she was lost and confused. So I took her in and gave her a home. I chose to make her a part of my evil family. Since then, I have watched her grow up into a strong and independent woman. I wouldn't be where I am today if it hadn't been for her. And now... now I get to watch her get married to the person that she has grown to love. Arrogantly, like a father, I'll watch it with pride and a little bit of sorrow. I'd like to think that I've taught her all that she knows about villainy and being a leader. But the truth is, she's taught me everything I know about being a man. This is for you, Shego."

With that, Drakken cued the music, which started playing. It was a soft and gentle song with a prominent piano melody. Shego's eyes went wide as she recognized the song. Drakken allowed opening bridge to run its course before he leaned into the mic and started singing.

_I can't remember when you weren't there_  
 _When I didn't care for anyone but you_  
 _I swear we've been through everything there is_  
 _Can't imagine anything we've missed_  
 _Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do_

_Through the years, you've never let me down_  
 _You've turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found_  
 _I've found with you... Through the years_  
 _I've never been afraid, I've loved the life we've made_  
 _And I'm so glad I've stayed, right here with you_  
 _Through the years_

_I can't remember what I used to do_  
 _Who I trusted, who I listened to before_  
 _I swear you taught me everything I know_  
 _Can't imagine needing someone so_  
 _But through the years it seems to me_  
 _I need you more and more_

_Through the years, through all the good and bad_  
 _I know how much we had, I've always been so glad_  
 _To be with you... Through the years_  
 _It's better every day, you've kissed my tears away_  
 _As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you_  
 _Through the years_

_Through the years, when everything went wrong_  
 _Together we were strong, I know that I belong_  
 _Right here with you ... Through the years_  
 _I never had a doubt, we'd always work things out_  
 _I've learned what life's about, by loving you_  
 _Through the years_

_Through the years, you've never let me down_  
 _You've turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found_  
 _I've found with you ... Through the years_  
 _It's better every day, you've kissed my tears away_  
 _As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you_  
 _Through the years..._

Drakken closed his eyes and allowed the closing bridge to run its course before standing up and stepping off of the stage.

"Thank you, thank you!" Drakken called to the rest of the audience. "You're too kind!"

With that, Drakken sat down at the table with Kim and Shego.

As the next singer approached the stage, both Kim and Shego looked at Drakken. Kim was smiling brightly. Shego... Shego was absolutely speechless.

"Not a bad showing of myself, if I do say so myself," Drakken smiled, glancing between the two women.

"That was beautiful," Kim breathed. Drakken wasn't as good at holding a note as Shego was by any stretch of the imagination. But Kim knew the song and the thought behind Drakken singing it to Shego had been... beautiful.

Shego suddenly broke down crying.

Drakken's heart sank. "Sh... Shego?"

"Doc," Shego gasped, trying to reign in her emotions. "Did... you really mean all of that?"

"Well, it was hard to express those sentiments before, between snide comments, kicks, and flaming punches," Drakken admitted. "But, yes, I did mean those words. When I took you in, I thought I was doing you a favor. Instead, you made me a better man. Even if you hadn't meant to."

Shego shook her head. "No, I meant to. I knew you could do so much better, be it as a villain or whatever. And eventually you did. That you're saying all of this now, it means so much... Oh, God, I hate mushy stuff in public. This is so fucking embarrassing!"

Kim smiled and took Shego into her arms, letting the ex-villainess cry softly into her shoulder. Kim then looked at Drakken and mouthed out the words "Thank You" silently to the mad scientist.

Drakken waved the words off. "Bah! How do you kids say it these days? No big? Besides, that was just me finally getting the courage to finally say what I should have said years ago."

Kim smiled, understanding.

"Oh, by the way, I've come to an executive decision," Drakken suddenly said.

"This is a good lounge?" Kim wagered a guess.

Drakken chuckled. "Well, that too. But what I was going to say is that you shouldn't change your wedding date."

Kim blinked and looked at Drakken curiously. "Que?"

Drakken nodded. "Don't change your wedding date. I don't want you two to go through that much stress because of something stupid that I did. I'll keep vigil over the ceremony and make sure none of the villains crash it. I've got the technology and the henchmen to do it. It's the least I can do."

Kim smiled gratefully at Drakken, still comforting Shego. She had finally settled into just snuggling into Kim's shoulder. After a couple of songs, Shego reached across the table and took Drakken's hand into her own.

Drakken knew at that point all was right in the world.

* * *

In a dark, cavernous room, a lone figure stood at a giant computer console, glancing over the contents of the screen. Despite the shadows of the room, a toothy grin could still be seen creeping across the figure's face.

"Ah, so she is going to be getting married," the figure said. "That amuses us. We killed her first love. It shall be nothing for us to kill her second love. We shall attend this wedding. Then we shall finish what we started twelve years ago."

With that, the figure turned, a billowing cape trailing behind it, as it strode out of the room and into the darkness.

**[END CHAPTER ONE]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Drakken sings is Through The Years by Kenny Rogers. Can you imagine John DiMaggio singing that song? Hah!


	2. Chapter 2

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – WEDDING ELEMENTS, CHAPTER TWO**

"Ladies of Team Possible, Represent!"

Shego posed dramatically just inside the entrance to the Vancouver club she had just entered. _Welcome To The Club_ , by Manian, was playing throughout the club. To Shego's right, posing just as dramatically, were Monique and Zita Renton ( _nee_ Flores). To her left, again posing just as dramatically, were Kris Goldberg ( _nee_ Novak) and Vivian Porter. It was obvious they were all dressed to club, party, and turn heads, with slinky dresses, high heels, and well-groomed hair. Once a nearby partier snapped a picture of the girls with his cellphone, the girls broke their pose, giggling.

"I'm feelin' it!" Shego laughed, stepping up to the front bar. The room was filled with partiers socializing and drinking. A nearby open archway revealed a much larger room beyond, with strobing disco lights and throngs of people dancing to hip-hop and dance music. "Tonight's going to be da bomb!"

"Damn straight it is, girlfriend," Monique smiled, stepping up to the bar next to Shego. "And, as I am the maid of honor, it is my responsibility to make sure it's a night you'll never forget. Oh, and get you home safely. Kim'll never forgive me if I didn't do that."

Shego laughed loudly as the bartender approached. "Please. If I can kick my Princess' ass, I can kick the ass of a drunken asshole trying to use me to get his dick wet." Shego then turned to the bartender, slapping a couple of $20 bills onto the bar. "Get this gorgeous lady whatever she wants. Then I want an Irish Car Bomb."

Monique rose a brow to Shego, then turned to the bartender. "I'll have a Chocolate Martini, please."

Shego snorted and smirked. "Racial profiling, much?"

"Hell, no!" Monique laughed, shaking her head. "If you want racial profiling, I'll order some Cristal and Patron then chase it with some Hennessy and Colt 44. No, I like Chocolate Martinis because they're dark and sweet." Monique then shot Shego an innocent smile. "Like me."

Shego exploded in a fit of laughter as the bartender set a large martini glass rimmed with what one could assume was sugar crystals and filled with a dark, creamy liquid in front of Monique. Monique chuckled at her best friend's fiancé, picked up the glass, and sipped her drink.

The bartender then set a tall mug in front of Shego. Shego licked her lips in anticipation as the bartender opened a bottle of Guinness and poured it into the mug. The bartender topped the Guinness with a shot's worth of whiskey. Monique's eyes went wide and Shego smiled brightly as the bartender poured some Bailey's Irish Creme into a shot glass... _then dropped the shot glass into the mug._

Shego immediately scooped up the mug, just as the drink began foaming, and began drinking the concoction.

Monique's brow twitched slightly as she watched Shego chug down the entire drink without pausing. "Shego?"

Shego slammed the empty mug down with a satisfied gasp for air. "Yeah, boy! _That_ gets the buzz going!"

Kris—renowned biochemist, Shego's sister-in-law, wife of Shego's elder brother Mego, and mother of Shego's beloved nephew Jesse James Goldberg—stepped up to the other side of Shego and smirked knowingly at the ex-villainess. "Sheila, are you scaring Monique already?"

"Hardly," Monique laughed. "I know Shego needs harder drinks because of her healing factor."

Out of the blue, Shego slammed her palm hard onto the bar. "Bartender! Fuck Me Hard!"

This startled both Monique and Kris. They looked at Shego like she'd just fallen off of the short bus.

The bartender smiled knowingly at Shego. He brought out a cocktail mixer and began to fill it. He added a shot of vodka, a shot of Southern Comfort, a shot of triple sec, a shot of amaretto liqueur, two shots of raspberry liqueur, a splash of orange juice, and a splash of cranberry juice. He then closed the mixer and mixed the cocktail thoroughly. Finally, he placed a tall glass filled with ice in front of Shego and poured the cocktail into it.

Monique rose both brows to this. "There's... actually a drink called 'Fuck Me Hard'?"

Shego rose the glass as if in a toast. "Ordering one always gets the boys' attentions."

Kris laughed. "I bet! But now I'm worried that even with your healing factor, we're going to have to carry you out on a stretcher tonight."

Shego took a long swig of her drink as she waved off Kris' concern. "Naw, I'll be okay. I know better than to drink myself under a table."

"What can I get you, young lady?" the bartender asked, looking at Kris.

Kris held up her hand. "I'm the designated driver."

The bartender smiled at that. "Your choice of sodas are on the house tonight, then."

"Creme soda, then, if I may please," Kris replied. She was liking this bartender already.

"Barq's okay?" the bartender asked, producing a tall glass and a _gun_ , the extendable dispenser hose used for serving sodas.

"Perfect!" Kris answered brightly.

"Besides, I have a sure-fire method of moderating Shego's drinking," Monique grinned.

By this point, Vivian and Zita had finished mingling with the partiers and had joined Shego, Monique, and Kris at the bar. Zita ordered a Tequila Sunrise and Vivian ordered a Sex On The Beach.

Monique glanced at Zita as the young Hispanic woman accepted her drink. "And Shego accused _me_ of racial profiling," she mumbled playfully under her breath. Zita looked at Monique curiously as she sipped her drink.

"So...," Shego said, turning to the other women now that she had drained half of her drink. "About this method of moderating my alcoholism..."

"Never said you were an alcoholic," Monique chuckled, flashing five slips of paper in her hand. "But I do have backstage passes to the show tonight."

"What show?" Shego asked, considering Monique curiously as she took another sip of her drink.

Monique flashed a smile that was halfway between innocent and conspiratorial. "You'll see."

* * *

"So, we're going to start off my bachelor party by going over old family videos?" Kim Possible asked as she sat down on the couch in the living room of her parent's home in Middleton.

Near the redhead, in his easy chair, was her father, Dr. James Possible. On the couch with Kim was her soon-to-be brother-in-law, Mego. Felix Renton was sitting in his wheelchair off of the other end of the couch. On the floor, the Wego twins and the Tweebs sat in positions that was respectful of the people on the furniture. On the other end of the couch, opposite of Kim, sat Wade, who was making a very uncharacteristic in-person appearance.

James smiled. "Well, Kimmie-cub, since you've chosen to take the role of the bachelor, I felt it would only be right to have a _proper_ bachelor party."

Kim looked at her father queerly for a moment before an idea crossed her mind. As Tim slipped a DVD into the DVD player attached to the giant plasma screen television, Kim started getting nervous.

"Wait. You... you didn't!" Kim breathed as Tim turned on the television.

"Oh, I most certainly did," James smiled knowingly.

"Dad!" Kim gasped. "Does Mom know? Hell, does Sheila know? I'm going to have to answer to her if we do anything wrong!"

Mego jostled Kim's shoulder playfully. "Com'n, Kim. As your best man, I'm not going to steer you wrong. I've cleared _everything_ tonight with both of your parents _and_ with Sis. You're not going to get in trouble. I promise."

"But," James added, emphasizing his point with a finger, "no bachelor party is complete without a few stag films to enjoy."

"Oh, my God," Kim breathed, her face turning a brilliant shade of red. "Wait. At least tell me they're _tasteful_ films."

Mego smirked. "You'll see."

A thought then crossed Kim's mind. "Wait a minute. Wade and the Tweebs are only 16 years old!"

James sat back and nodded knowingly. "This will be a very educational experience for them, then."

The Tweebs gave each other a high-five while Kim stared at her father in disbelief. He was going to let the Tweebs watch an adult film?

So the drama.

"I helped them pick out the films, in fact," Wade added. "Quality stuff. It's unlike anything you'll ever see on 4chan or anything like that."

"Well, that's good," Kim nodded. "I wouldn't want anything like... Hey! You know about 4chan?"

"One of the world's most talented computer hackers," Wade reminded Kim. "Doy!"

"Apparently, you know about it, too," Mego pointed out.

"Well, I...," Kim started to respond in defense. She decided the better of it. "Um, I'm just going to shut up now and enjoy some quality stag films."

"That's my girl," James commended, smiling smugly.

"I'm warning all of you, though," Kim huffed, crossing her arms in front of her, "that if I wind up doing anything inappropriate with myself during the films, it _will not_ go up on the Internet."

"We'll broadcast it holographically...," Jim began.

"...across the clouds above Middleton!" Tim, who was working the menus on the television, finished.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?" Jim asked his twin brother.

"Hoosha!" Tim grinned conspiratorially.

"And I will murder me two little brothers," Kim growled. "No jury on Earth would convict me."

"Okay, Sis," Tim said, stepping away from the television and holding a remote control up to the screen. "Here we go. Get ready for some raging hot stag action!"

Kim bounced in her seat and sat forward. "Let's do this, then. I'm a Possible. Anything's possible for a Possible. Bring on the..."

As Kim spoke, the screen flickered on. The scene showed a tall grass plain with a thick forest off in the distance. A tall, magnificent male deer strode through the grass. It's antlers had at least 15 points and was large and dangerous-looking. It paused in its slow, methodical gait to bend down and munch contentedly on the grass.

Kim's brow furrowed curiously. "What in the...?"

Tim smiled as he continued to stare at the screen. "What do you think, Sis? That's one beautiful stag, huh?"

Kim's eyes slowly grew wide as she realized what had just happened. Mego, unable to contain himself any longer, began to laugh loudly. James, Felix, and the Wego twins quickly followed suit. Kim glanced over to Wade, her trusted friend and webmaster, and gave the smiling young African-American a look that promised retribution at a later date. Kim then turned and launched herself at her little brother. Tim braced himself for impact, laughing the whole while. Jim quickly came to his twin brother's rescue and the three siblings wrestled around on the floor while the rest of the party laughed merrily at the scene.

James finished chuckling at his children's antics and finally stood up. "Well, I think it's time for the next stage in your bachelor party, Kimmie-cub."

Jim and Tim stood up and helped their sister up to her feet. All three were still laughing softly. Kim then turned to her father. "Okay, what's the next joke?"

James held up both hands. "Jokes like that have to be used sparingly, sweetheart. So the next part is joke-free, unless we just happen to crack some off-color jokes. We're having a steak dinner, grilled with the Possible family recipe, while we play some Texas Hold 'Em poker."

"What's the buy-in?" Kim asked as everyone else began to stand up.

"Not much," James admitted, shrugging. "$20."

Kim glanced around. "Still, with nine people... Yeah, I'm getting rich tonight."

"You haven't played poker with me, then," Mego bragged. "I'm the king of poker players."

"Ready to prove it?" Kim growled playfully, glaring at Mego like a predator.

"Prove it and then some," Mego replied, rising to the challenge.

Kim and Mego then followed the others into the dining room.

* * *

"So, who's headlining this show tonight, 'Nique?" Shego asked. Shego, Monique, Zita, Kris, and Vivian were in a nondescript hallway in the employees-only area of the dance club they were in, walking to some back office.

"You'll meet her in just a moment," Monique smiled. "Let's just say I'm almost more excited to meet her than you will be. And if what Kim says is true, that's saying something."

"Oh, really?" Shego asked, cocking a brow at Monique.

"Trust me, _chica_ ," Zita smiled, cuffing Shego's shoulder. "You'll love her."

The five women approached a door with a single, large, gold star on its door. A bouncer stood to one side. After a quick exchange of pleasantries, Monique gave the bouncer the five tickets in her hands. After examining the tickets, the bouncer nodded and asked for a moment. He then stepped into the dressing room.

Shego licked her lips. "I'm kinda excited already. I'm not sure who this is going to be, but if Kimmie says I'll like it, I probably will. I just hope you guys know that Kimmie and I don't share the same tastes in music _all_ of the time."

"Myron helped out, too," Kris said, referring to her husband, Mego. "And since he grew up with you, I'm pretty sure they got it pretty spot on."

Vivian shrugged. "We'll see. I'm not into this artist's sort of music. I'm more into electronic and trance, but I hear that this artist's pretty good for a hip-hop/dance artist."

Shego blinked and spun to look at Vivian. "Wait! Hip-Hop/Dance? No! Oh, no!"

The door opened to reveal the bouncer. As the bouncer strode back out of the room, he was followed by a beautiful African-American woman. She was slightly large-boned and stood almost a head shorter than Shego, but she wore her weight extremely well. She wore a red basketball jersey over a large white t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and white designer tennis shoes. Her curly black hair draped lazily down the left side of her head, her hair combed neatly in that direction and held there by the blue baseball cap turned backwards on her head. Impossibly large gold earrings, a large gold chain necklace, and fancy gold bracelets finished her look. She stopped and smiled at each of the women standing outside of the dressing room until she settled her friendly gaze on Shego.

"Ah, you must be the bachelorette," the woman said. "Shego, was it?"

"MC Honey!" Shego gushed, biting her lower lip and bouncing on the balls of her feet in a vain attempt to contain her swelling energy. "I mean... no, I'm not MC Honey! I'm Shego! Yeah, I'm Shego! But _you're_ MC Honey! Oh, my fucking God! I'm finally meeting MC Honey!"

MC Honey smiled sweetly at the green-hued beauty.

"Oh, my God!" Shego quaked. "Oh, my God! Oh, my God! You have no fu... er, freakin' idea how much I want to scream like a little schoolgirl right now."

"Girl, you're _backstage_ with me," MC Honey assured Shego, patting the ex-villainess on the shoulder. "You can drop the F-bomb however much you want. The clean image is for the stage. Off-stage, I'm real. And I know you're real, too, Shego. You're marrying my girl, Kim Possible. Any girl good enough for Kim is one of my girls, trust."

Shego couldn't contain it any longer. She squealed excitedly and hugged onto MC Honey tightly. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Shego knew she would probably kick herself in the ass later for acting such a fool in front of her favorite musical artist. But, at the moment, she simply didn't care.

MC Honey, quite used to this sort of behavior from her fans, patted Shego's back patiently and smiled genuinely at the green-hued beauty after they broke the embrace. "So, we gonna stand out here and stare into each other's eyes all night or are we gonna go in and hang?"

"Hang!" Shego breathed, finally collecting some modicum of control. "Let's hang. I don't know when your show starts and I want to get as much time with you as I'm allowed."

"Girl, you're watching my show from backstage, with all of my crew," MC Honey assured. "This is _your_ night, Shego. Let's make some memories."

Shego smiled sheepishly, yet warmly.

"Yes, let's."

* * *

"Full house, aces high!" Kim declared, spreading the cards in front of her. Three aces and two kings. She then glanced up at the others at the table, daring anyone to defy her.

Jim, Tim, and Felix had already folded on this particular hand. Everyone else had met Kim's bet and drawn. So everyone else laid their cards down. Mego and James each had two pairs, though Mego's would have beaten James'. William and Edward, the Wego twins, each had three of a kind, but that still wasn't enough to beat a full house.

That left Wade, who had yet to reveal his hand.

Kim turned her gaze on the young genius. The man who possessed over a dozen doctorate degrees, despite barely being old enough to be in high school. The man who was arguably the richest man in Middleton. The man whose IQ was so far off of the charts that experts felt it insulting to Wade to even try to peg a number to it. And Kim glared at him, daring him to leverage that intelligence against her.

Wade's eyes met Kim's and he chuckled nervously as Kim narrowed her eyes at him. Without even trying to be slick about it, Wade took a card from his hand and handed it to Felix, who handed another card back to him. Wade breathed a sigh of relief and laid his hand out in front of him.

The ten of spades. The jack of spades. The queen of spades. The king of spades. And the three of hearts.

Kim studied the hand carefully, glanced up at Wade, then glanced at Felix. "Felix, what card did Wade just trade with you?"

Felix gulped, looked at Wade, then looked back at Kim.

"It's okay, Felix," Kim said, speaking more softly. "Just show me."

Felix bit his lower lip and nodded. He then turned the card over.

The ace of spades. The one ace that Kim didn't have.

Kim busted up laughing. "Wow, Wade! This is why we don't take you to Vegas. You'd get us kicked out of every casino out there. They'd think you were counting cards."

"And I wasn't?" Wade grinned slyly.

"Looks like Wade won the hand again," James laughed.

Wade smiled. "Good. That means I can afford Kim's wedding gift."

Kim was laughing too hard to point out the irony of one of the richest men in Middleton saying something like that at a low-risk poker game.

"Okay, I say we go on to the next activity," Mego nodded, looking slightly irritated.

"What?" Kim chuckled, trying to catch her breath. "You still haven't shown me your mad poker skillz, King."

Mego turned his head away. He mumbled something that might have sounded something like "Wade Mother-Fucking Load" had anyone actually heard him.

James smiled, stood up, and went into the kitchen.

"So, Mr. Best Man," Kim smiled. "You're doing fantastic in that role, by the way. I'm having a lot of fun. Dad's steaks are always the best and that poker game had me on the edge of my seat several times. I'm really enjoying myself."

"Thanks, Kim," Mego smiled. "That means a lot to me."

Kim then smiled coyly at her pending in-law. "So, what's next?"

A plastic replica of a sci-fi style pistol landed on the table in front of Kim. Kim looked at the weapon for a moment, then glanced up at the person who had tossed it on the table. Her father. He hefted his own plastic blaster pistol. Kim could now see that he was also wearing a plastic vest-like harness with several blinking lights on it.

"What is this?" Kim asked, pointing at the pistol.

"Back when I was in high school," James replied, "there was a game we could play called Laser Tag. Care to play something that basically equates to electronic paintball?"

Kim grinned wickedly at the idea.

* * *

Shego stood backstage with Monique, Zita, Kris, and Vivian. The five women watched as the curtains began to open. MC Honey and her crew were already on stage, ready to give the audience a show of a lifetime.

Monique glanced at Shego and smiled. "I didn't know Drakken had met MC Honey before." That fact had been brought up in conversation while they were all in MC Honey's dressing room and Monique found it curious.

Shego snorted and grinned at Monique. "Yeah. He wanted her to plug that damned _Lather, Rinse, Obey_ shampoo in her music. She refused, so he resorted to becoming his own rap star on _American Starmaker_. You have no idea how pissed I was to find out he'd spoken to her and he _didn't_ got her autograph for me."

Monique held up the bag full of swag in her hands. "Well, I think we definitely more than made up for that tonight."

"I'm just glad that she didn't hold Drew against me," Shego sighed. "I mean, he had the right idea, but he never was the most diplomatic person. Once I broke him back out of jail, he _did_ make it up to me by giving me a two week paid vacation in Paris, so I shouldn't complain too much. After the shampoo caper blew up in our faces, he actually felt pretty bad for not getting that autograph for me."

"How _did_ Kim defeat you that night, if you don't mind me asking?" Monique asked carefully.

Shego laughed. "I give Kimmie kudos for that night. She actually used her head while still keeping as much of her Kimmie essence as she could. I still owe her for not taking advantage of me that night."

"You owe her...?" Monique started to ask. Then something occurred to her. "Wait, she didn't...?"

Shego nodded. "It was an accident. I'd caught her in a literal corner, inside of Tom Kane's dressing room on the _American Starmaker_ set. We had a pretty good fight. Oh, fuck that, we had one hell of a fight. Shit was flying everywhere. Glass, cologne, feathers. We both really got into the fight while the buffoon was out on stage showing Drewbie how a white boy really _should_ rap. I watched the show later and I was really impressed with Ron and Rufus. But, in what I assume was a moment of desperation, Kimmie squirted me with the shampoo."

"Oh, no," Monique breathed. That shampoo had been designed by Dr. Drakken to brainwash anyone who washed their hair with it. And Monique knew about Shego's abject hatred of mind control.

"Don't worry," Shego smiled, winking at Monique. "Kimmie handled it a lot better than I would have thought her prissy little cheerleader ass would have. She ordered me to immediately snap out of my brainwashing and to disregard any and all other attempts to take advantage of my state."

Monique rose a brow to that. "Well, that's good. But if she released you, how did she beat you in that fight?"

Shego laughed. "That's where I give Kimmie mad props for fast thinking. You see, it took a split second for my brain to reset itself. During that split second, Kimmie caught me with a fantastic roundhouse kick. I woke up in a paddy wagon with one helluva headache."

Monique nodded and chuckled. "The way you're talking, you sound like you had _fun_ that night."

"I always had fun when I fought Kimmie," Shego agreed. "And the look on her face when I told her that I was still _nasty_." Shego snorted at the memory.

Monique squinted one eye at that. "What?"

Shego chuckled. "That was right before our fight. Kimmie had found the bottle of shampoo in Kane's dressing room and mumbled something about how it must've been the reason why he was being so nice. So I told her not to worry, since I was still nasty. Then I shut the door behind me and locked the two of us, alone, in the room."

"Wow!" Monique laughed. "I'd've paid money to see Kim's blush on that one!"

"It was absolutely fucking priceless," Shego agreed.

"That was so soon after our junior prom, too," Monique breathed.

Shego could still sense Monique's concerns. And she didn't blame the dark-skinned beauty. The junior prom held a lot of bad memories, thanks to the Diablo fiasco and... Eric. It probably was in poor form for Shego to flirt with Kim so soon after that. But Shego couldn't help it at the time.

"Yeah, it was," Shego admitted, nodding. "But, we've made it all up to each other since then." Shego then leaned over and whispered into Monique's ear. "I could tell you how we did it, if your libido could handle it while being halfway across the continent from your husbands."

Monique smirked and used a single finger to playfully push Shego away by her nose. Shego laughed and turned back to the concert.

MC Honey was about to announce her next song.

"Ladies and gentlemen," MC Honey began, addressing the audience, "I would like to dedicate this cover to a very special woman. As most of you know, I owe a lot to Kim Possible. She's saved my bacon at least twice on a personal level, let alone all of the times she's saved the whole world. Well, her fiancé is in the audience tonight. Some of you know her as a hero. Some of you know her as a villain. Most of you know her as one hellavu girl. And it's her bachelorette party tonight. So I'm dedicating this song to you, Shego. Live life to the fullest, girlfriend. You deserve it!"

With that, MC Honey's DJ dropped an upbeat drums-and-bass beat with a subtle hint of techno mixed in. MC Honey began nodding her head to the beat while her backup dancers started to dance around her in near perfect coordination.

Once the opening bridge finished, MC Honey's backup singers began to sing.

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.)_

Then MC Honey took over the lyrics, rapping along to the drums-and-bass beat.

_Get out your guns, battles begun,_   
_are you a saint, or a sinner?_   
_If loves a fight, than I shall die,_   
_with my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war,_   
_you better know what you're fighting for._   
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_   
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

MC Honey's backup singers joined her as she sang out the chorus.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_   
_fighting til' the wars won,_   
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._   
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._   
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_   
_and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

Monique glanced over at Shego and smiled. The ex-villainess had become completely absorbed in the song and had zoned out the world around her. Shego was dancing to the beat of the music. The way the green-hued beauty spun and stepped, the way she arched her back and gyrated her hips, was so beautiful, so nearly erotic, that Monique began to think that she could see what Kim saw in the sarcastic, fun-loving former villain.

MC Honey took the lyrics back over, rapping out the next verse.

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_   
_don't mean I'm not a believer._   
_and Major Tom will sing along._   
_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

_They say before you start a war,_   
_you better know what you're fighting for._   
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_   
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

Once again, the backup singers joined MC Honey to sing out the chorus. This time, Monique could hear Shego sing along, keeping her impromptu dance in perfect sync with the song.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_   
_fighting til' the wars won,_   
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._   
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._   
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_   
_and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

MC Honey's backup singers took over so that MC Honey could join her backup dancers in a beautifully coordinated dance routine.

_Ooooohhhhhhhh! Ooooooohhhhh! Whoa! Whoa! Oooh! Whoa!_

MC Honey suddenly stood still. The stage went dark, with only a spotlight on the star. Head bent low, she sang the next few lines in a low, husky voice.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun._   
_fighting til' the wars won._   
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

The stage lit back up again, showing the backup dancers all crouched around the star. As the backup singers joined in once more for the chorus, the backup dancers exploded into a beautiful cacophony of motion, spinning and dancing around MC Honey even more vigorously than before. Shego, still offstage, suddenly stopped her dance, belting out the chorus along with MC Honey, almost loud enough for the people on stage to hear it.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_   
_fighting til' the wars won,_   
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._   
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._   
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_   
_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_   
_and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._   
_(Live, not just survive)_   
_and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

The stage went dark again, once again with a single spotlight on MC Honey. She sang out the closing bridge, once again with a slow, low, husky voice.

_They say before you start a war,_   
_you better know what you're fighting for._   
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_   
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

The audience exploded into applause, which MC Honey gladly absorbed. Shego, slightly out of breath from the exertion of singing and dancing herself, wiped a small tear away with one of her wrists.

Monique put a hand on Shego's shoulder and looked at Shego with concern. "You okay, girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Shego breathed. "You're the best maid of honor a woman can ask for. I'm having the time of my life tonight. I'm actually starting to feel bad for letting Mego do what he said he was going to do."

A spark of concern for her best friend suddenly ripped through Monique. "Um, Shego, _what_ is Mego planning on doing?"

* * *

Kim and the boys all filed into the Possible residence, laughing and carrying on, out of breath. The police had been notified ahead of time, thank goodness. Otherwise, things could have gone poorly. But Kim and her bachelor party had basically commandeered the entire Middleton Central Park for their laser tag bouts. Kim had an absolute blast! The heat of the battle, trying to avoid being tagged while tagging as many of her opponents as possible, was absolutely fantastic. Even when the Wego twins had broken their unspoken rule of not duplicating themselves during the bout, Kim only found the risen challenge even more exhilarating. Even though everyone was now pleasantly exhausted and out of breath, everyone agreed that the game had been the best part of the night.

Everyone collapsed in the living room, taking either couch, easy chair, bean bag seat, or even floor. Kim then smiled knowingly and looking around at the others.

"So, what's next?" Kim asked. "I hope you were creative, Mego. Because it's going to be hard to top that game. God, I'm glad Dad kept his old Laser Tag gear."

"Me too, Kimmie-cub," James agreed, clearly out of breath. "I may be getting old, but that took me straight back to the 80s. We need to do that more often."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, we do."

"Well, for right now, we just chill and...," Mego started to explain, before he was interrupted by the doorbell.

"We'll get it!" Edward, one of the Wego twins, declared, making a copy of himself, which ran out of the living room towards the front door. William, the other Wego twin, made a copy of himself, which followed the Edward copy out of the room.

Kim rose a brow to that. "Who would be here today?"

"It's probably the stripper," Mego smirked.

"The... the what?!" Kim squealed. "Wait, what? Mego! You promised Sheila that we wouldn't do anything like that! She's going to skin me alive! And she's got that green plasma to..."

"Kim!" Mego laughed. "I promised Sis we wouldn't do anything without getting her approval on it. And I got her _full_ approval on this. Trust me. This is going your last Friday night as a free woman. Why not enjoy it to the fullest?"

"But, this..." Kim started to object.

"Myron is right, Kimmie-cub," James interrupted. "You really should enjoy everything tonight. Besides, you would not believe the strings we had to pull to get you this particular stripper. So please do try to relax and enjoy the show."

Kim nodded solemnly, silently promising herself that she would either make it up to Shego or pay Shego back for it, depending on the outcome. She then turned to Mego. "So, man or woman? I go both ways, remember?"

"Woman," Mego smiled. "Remember, the rest of us have to endure the show, too."

"Point taken," Kim nodded, chuckling. "Wait, are the Tweebs staying for this?"

"Nope. We better...," Jim quickly answered, standing up.

"...leave for this one," Tim added, standing with his brother.

"Underage and all that," both Jim and Tim said in unison, as if it needed to be explained. That made Kim consider her brothers curiously.

Kim glanced over at Wade with a look that seemed to say, "You're only 16 years old, too." Wade smiled, shrugged, and shot back a look that seemed to say, "Yeah, I am. And I dare you to pick me up and move me, toothpick." Kim sighed and ceded the silent contest to Wade.

The Tweebs shuffled out of the room as the Wego copies came back into the room. They were escorting what had to possibly be one of the most beautiful women Kim had ever seen, outside of Shego herself.

The stripper was dressed in a gorgeous Arabian Nights belly dancer costume. A bejeweled tube top covered her firm breasts, but left her fit and trim abs in full view before giving away to a brilliant silk waist sash. Voluminous, translucent pants still revealed a nice, firm ass and long, strong legs underneath. The stripper's face and hair were completely obscured by the turban, silk scarf, and veil that she wore. Her creamy skin made even Kim jealous.

Mego handed Kim a small stack of $20 bills. "Now, sit back and enjoy the show."

Kim simply nodded dumbly, staring at the vision of loveliness in front of her.

James pulled out a remote and clicked on a button. The home stereo system lit up and music began to play from it. It was Arabian style music... Kim recognized it at the _Bay City Shimmy_ , performed by Phil Thornton. As the music filled the room, the stripper began a slow, sensual dance.

Kim's mouth went dry as she watched the stripper move. Every curve, every motion, was like poetry in motion. Up until this point, Kim had believed that she was bisexual only by virtue of the fact that she was attracted to Shego. But here she was, getting hot and bothered by a random stripper. She felt so dirty yet so... alive. And she hated herself for it.

As the stripper moved, she expertly slinked her way out of her translucent pants, allowing them to fall to the floor before dancing smoothly out of them. The way that the stripper then did the splits, one foot in the air while one foot was touching the ground by its toes, took Kim's breath away. The thong that stripper wore was at least modest and conservative, comparatively speaking, Kim told herself. The stripper continued her dance, slowly removing the silk sash from around her waist and tossing it aside. Mego smirked and caught it, handing it to Kim. Kim blushed ferociously and accepted the sash, clutching it to her chest.

The stripper then turned to Kim and straddled the hero's lap, beginning a slow, erotic undulation of the hips. The stripper reached behind her back, moving as though to unclasp the tube top she was wearing. Kim swallowed hard and looked up into the eyes of the stripper. She was fascinated by the silk scarf that hid the stripper's nose and mouth and the turban that hid the stripper's hair. The only thing that Kim could see through the dark veil was the stripper's brilliant blue eyes.

As the stripper performed her lap dance and went through the motions of unfastening her tube top, she leaned into Kim and whispered into the hero's ear with a dark and husky voice.

"Are you enjoying the show, Bubble-Butt?"

Kim screamed at the top of her lungs and shoved the stripper off of her lap. Everyone in the room, including the stripper, laughed loudly as Kim tumbled backwards up and over the back of the couch, stopping in a battle crouch.

The stripper stood up and removed the scarf, turban, and veil to reveal herself to be Dr. Anne Possible. And she was smirking.

"Mom!" Kim gasped, grateful that Anne's tube top was still on. "No wonder the Tweebs left the room so quickly. Oh, my God! That's... that's just wrongsick! Gyah!"

"Watch daughter become completely embarrassed by her mother giving her a lap dance," James said, pulling out a pad of paper and a pencil and quickly making a mark. "I can scratch that off of my bucket list, now."

"James," Anne chuckled, sitting down into her husband's lap. "Be nice."

"Oh, my God!" Kim breathed, completely embarrassed. "No wonder Shego gave the okay. I bet she's wishing it'd been her instead of me!"

"I _know_ she is," Anne laughed. It was no big secret in the family that Shego found Anne almost as attractive as Kim herself.

Mego tried to collect himself, since his sides were hurting from laughing so hard. "I'm... I'm sorry, Kim. But the look on your face when you realized it was Mrs. Dr. Possible was so... priceless! It was so worth it."

Kim took a deep breath, then turned to her webmaster. "Wade, talk to me."

"The footage is already converted into mobile phone video format," Wade replied, looking over something on his smart phone. "And it's already being sent to Shego's phone. They're leaving a club now and will probably be watching it within a couple of minutes."

"Footage?" Kim started to ask, before Felix cleared his throat. Kim turned to see that her team engineer had covertly mounted some miniature webcams onto the armrests of his wheelchair. And Kim hadn't noticed them until just now. Kim facepalmed herself.

Kim chuckled. "I'll get you assholes for this, I swear," she threatened, although there was very little malice in her voice. Kim then vaulted back over the couch and gave her parents a hug in a show of good sportsmanship.

Everyone else in the room, including the Tweebs (who had entered the room after they heard their sister scream), started clapping at Kim.

* * *

"OMG, girlfriend!" Monique gasped as she, Zita, Kris, and Vivian watched the video on Shego's phone. They were back in their rental convertible heading off to another club, now that MC Honey's show was over. Kris was driving, with Shego in the passenger seat, while the other three leaned over from the back seat. "You are so evil!"

"I know," Shego smirked smugly. "And I hope my Princess never forgets it."

**[END CHAPTER TWO]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that MC Honey sings is her version of Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab.


	3. Chapter 3

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – WEDDING ELEMENTS, CHAPTER THREE**

Drakken stood on top of a building, staring down at the street below. Across the street, a couple of buildings down, was a prominent church in North Vancouver.

It had taken some doing to find one that would bless a same-sex union... while Canada's government recognized same-sex couples, religious doctrine was an entirely different matter. Fortunately, Wade had got in contact with a major church who, while they would not perform the ceremony themselves due to lack of permission from their higher-ups, gladly gave Wade the contact information for churches who would. After the arrangements were made, Wade and Señor Senior Sr. pulled out all of the stops to make the wedding the event of the century.

Only Bonnie's marriage to Junior would be allowed to surpass Kim's marriage to Shego in grandeur. Kim had apparently graciously accepted that humility. She said she knew it was going to be a gorgeous wedding regardless. Shego had wholeheartedly agreed. And that was good enough for Drakken.

As Drakken gazed down on the church from his vantage point, he could tell just from the outside of the building that it was going to be just such an event. Senior had paid for the church to completely renovate their landscaping and building several weeks ago. It was now a pristine example of modern architecture with a healthy dose of Gothic opulence.

Drakken smiled as he watched the mass of people milling about around the building. Not only were guests arriving, the United Nations' Division of Global Justice and Law Enforcement had spared no expense on the security of the building and its perimeter. Drakken knew the Global Justice agents would have been there regardless—this was both Kim Possible _and_ Shego, after all—but Drakken still had to swallow some regret for having caused concern for security.

Drakken had only wanted to invite family to the wedding. And if Shego was as much a part of Drakken's evil family as he felt she was, then Eddie Lipsky, aka Motor Ed, was very much Shego's cousin. But, in a fit of absent-mindedness, Drakken had tipped the cards and revealed the time and location to every villain on the In-Terror-Net. Even with the Global Justice agents there, Drakken now intended to personally make sure that their service was nothing more than a courtesy.

Drakken hoisted a device not unlike a laser bazooka onto his shoulder and then tapped a device just inside his ear. "Hench Group Alpha, report."

"Alpha Sector clear," a voice responded into the comm device in Drakken's ear.

"Hench Group Beta, report."

"Beta Sector clear."

"Hench Group Delta, report."

"Delta Sector clear."

"Hench Group Gamma, report."

"Gamma sector clear."

"Good, all groups continue your sweeps and report upon the first sign of trouble. Drakken out."

Drakken stepped away from the edge of the building and paced about the rooftop. As he passed a portable toilet stationed on the rooftop, Drakken stopped, grinned evilly, and pounded violently on the door.

"Larry!" Drakken yelled. "You okay in there?"

"Huh? Wh-wha...?" a groggy voice suddenly muttered from inside the portable toilet. "Oh, uh, yeah, Boss. Doing great!"

Drakken chuckled and shook his head. "Just checking. Carry on."

Drakken didn't intend on calling his henchmen on their eccentricities. Lord knew Drakken himself had his fair share of eccentricities.

Drakken turned back around to roam back to the edge of the building. He gazed down to see a luxury limousine pull up in front of the church. A bright smile crossed Drakken's face as Shego stepped out of the limo. Shego was dressed simply in a casual lady's business suit. Despite the modesty of her attire, she was still exquisitely beautiful. She was immediately greeted by several other women, not the least of which were her maid of honor (Monique, if Drakken remembered her name correctly), and Dr. Elizabeth Director, leader of Global Justice.

Some words were exchanged between the women. Then Drakken saw Betty point up to _him!_ Shego turned around and looked up. Shego's emerald eyes met Drakken's dark eyes and Drakken smiled sheepishly. After a moment, Drakken gave Shego a thumb's up, as confidently as he could muster. Drakken saw Shego smile softly in return and then blow a kiss to him.

Suddenly, as far as Drakken was concerned, everything was right in the world.

Shego then turned around and followed Monique into the church building while Betty remained outside. Shego's limo pulled away, only to be replaced by another limo approximately five minutes later. Kim Possible emerged from this limo and was greeted in a similar fashion. Her best man, Shego's brother Mego, was there with members of Kim's immediate family and Betty. Once again, Betty pointed Drakken out. Once again, Drakken gave a thumbs-up to the hero, reassuring her of his vigilance. Kim responded with a gracefully bow with a flourish, followed by a double-hand blown kiss.

As Kim followed her mother, a young teenage girl Drakken was told was Kim's cousin, and a woman about Drakken's mother's age who Drakken was told was Kim's grandmother (and a woman who could kick his ass faster than Kim herself could) into the church building, Drakken couldn't help but smile. He was going to miss the ceremony. But it was still beautiful even from this vantage point. And he was doing something good for the people he cared about.

Cared about. Those were words he would have never used for anyone but himself and maybe Shego just a little over two years ago. All of that had changed during the Lowardian Invasion. For the first time in his life, he felt the thrill of victory. He had put his mind to something and had actually _succeeded_. Not only had he succeeded, he was allowed to savor the fruits of his success. He wasn't mocked or ridiculed, thrown into jail or chased into exile. He was celebrated. As a hero, yes, but he was celebrated nonetheless. And that sense of accomplishment and satisfaction had changed his life forever.

Even today, Drakken was very uncomfortable with calling himself a hero. He knew he was. His most recent actions, especially with the Electronique debacle a little over a year ago, however indirectly, aided in the cause of the good and the righteous. But Drakken was still uncomfortable with being a hero.

Global Justice psychiatrists had diagnosed Drakken with a form of dementia. It was most likely caused by the lab accident that had gifted Drakken with superhuman intelligence. Drakken could understand theories, theses, and concepts that were well beyond the ability of lay people to understand. He could learn and comprehend such things at a speed that was almost computer-like. Complex calculus computations took no longer for Drakken to solve in his head than it took a grown adult to solve a simple arithmetic problem. But the resulting sense of detachment from humanity had caused Drakken to believe, in his very heart and soul, that he was destined to be an evil mastermind.

Even today, Drakken had to attend weekly therapy sessions with Dr. Stuart Pendus, renowned metahuman psychiatrist, keep to a complex regimen of medications to counteract his dementia, anxiety, and attention deficit disorder, and remain focused on his current task at hand in order to avoid slipping back into believing he was a villain.

Global Justice had gone the extra mile to make coping easier for Drakken. They employed Drakken as a consultant, advising the law enforcement agency on matters involving insane criminal masterminds. In return, they allowed Drakken to maintain his personal environment as if he were still a mastermind himself. Drakken still lived in a "secret lair," employed henchmen from HenchCo, and experimented on eccentric and obscure inventions. Only now, those inventions were legally patented and licensed and were often deployed by Global Justice. Drakken's "latest scheme" was usually an invention intended to counteract an invention created by the likes of Professor Dementor or Aviarius.

When properly medicated and focused, Drakken could admit to himself and others that he finally cared about people other than himself. He cared for Shego, especially. She was like the daughter he would never have; her negative opinions and dismissals had always hurt him deeply because he wanted her approval so desperately. Oddly, that approval never came until after the Lowardian Invasion.

Once Shego found her calling as a black ops agent for Global Justice, allowing her to channel her natural aggression in constructive ways, Drakken's relationship with her as friends and family-figures had blossomed. Drakken's therapy and medicine helped him get more in tune with Shego's needs while Shego's success as a black ops agent had simmered her temper and made her more receptive to Drakken's needs. That relationship deepened further, oddly enough, when Shego helped Kim Possible in the hero's time of emotional need and subsequently entered into a romantic relationship with her.

At that point, Drakken had found himself, at least tangentially, part of a family that cared for each other and kept each others' backs. Drakken made peace with his former colleague, Dr. James Possible. Drakken had even been invited over to the Possibles for Thanksgiving last year, although admittedly he was Shego's guest, not James' or Anne's. It still helped give him a sense of being and belonging that he had never experienced before. That had apparently aided in his therapy, Dr. Pendus noted.

At that point in his train of thoughts, Drakken realized that he'd grown to care about his new "extended family." Anything was possible for the Possibles, even drawing a maniacal criminal mastermind into their fold and reforming him. Kim Possible, that "all-that teen" who had vexed him for almost four years, was about to become for all intents and purposes his daughter-in-law. And he had somehow grown to love her in that capacity, much as he had grown to love Shego as his own daughter.

And here Drakken was now, watching Shego and Kim get married, if even from afar.

Barely a year ago, Drakken had claimed that Shego's proposal to Kim had been the best day in his life. He needed to take that sentiment back.

Today was turning out to the best day of his life.

As the church bells chimed in the hour, Drakken drew himself out of his reverie. Only one more hour until the ceremony itself. The guest were beginning to shuffle into the church building to be seated.

Drakken tried not to chuckle to himself at that thought. Dr. Elizabeth Director and Special Agent Will Du were the ushers. It made sense, from a security standpoint, but it certainly smacked of a level of unglamorousness that he didn't think suited either one of the Global Justice leaders.

Drakken's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sudden gust of wind blowing down on him from above. Drakken looked up to see a very oddly shaped jet plane right above him. As Drakken watched, the jet plane's wings folded in, around, and back against itself while the nose split in half, twisted, turned, and folded back into each other. A complex series of mechanical transformations occurred simultaneously within a matter of seconds. When the vehicle slammed down onto the rooftop (which proved to be reinforced, much to Drakken's relief), it no longer looked like a jet plane. It looked like a diesel hauling truck.

The driver side door of the truck flew open. A man, slightly shorter than Drakken, emerged. He was muscle-bound, sported a blonde mullet, had long blonde hair, and wore a large dark mustache. The blue torn sleeveless shirt he wore showed his plethora of tatoos up and down his naked arms. His blue jeans were grease-stained. And he wore a wicked smirk on his face.

"Dude!" the man declared as he hopped out of the truck and walked over to Drakken. "All I need is a fancy helmet with superpowers and it's a done deal! Seriously!"

"Motor Ed," Drakken sighed. "So, it begins."

* * *

"So, cuz, you're wearing a tuxedo?" Joss Possible asked. The freckle-faced, auburn-haired, sixteen-year-old beauty was obviously disappointed. She sat on a nearby table in a church office, kicking her feet as she watcher her Aunt Anne and her Nana help Kim change.

Kim Possible adjusted her cummerbund and blouse in front of a full-length mirror as her mother, Dr. Anne Possible, held up the tuxedo jacket nearby.

"Well, I _am_ the groom," Kim laughed, smiling at her beloved cousin and winking at her. "So yeah."

"Too weird," Joss muttered, turning her head away.

"Jocelyn Nicole Possible, be nice!" Nana Possible, Kim and Joss' grandmother, replied in a gentle but firm tone.

"Sorry, Nana," Joss sighed. "I don't mean to dis Kim's lifestyle or anything. But I guess I'd always envisioned Kim in the most beautiful wedding gown ever. And here she is, in a simple tuxedo."

Kim donned the tuxedo jacket, then turned around to present herself to Joss. "You call this a simple tuxedo?" Kim asked playfully.

Joss found herself out of breath for a moment. She gazed at Kim for a long moment. The tuxedo, obviously made from the finest Italian silk, was tailored to fit Kim's petite form perfectly. Despite it being a tuxedo, it was still exquisitely feminine and somehow very sexy. A white jacket, white slacks, white shoes, a soft pink blouse, a dark pink bow tie, and a dark pink cummerbund combined with Kim's short hair to form an extremely striking... extremely beautiful figure.

"Woah!" Joss breathed. "Too bad the others couldn't be here to see this. You... you are so beautiful."

Kim smiled. "Thank you so much. I feel beautiful." She then turned back to the mirror and began to sing. "I feel pretty! Oh, so pretty! I feel pretty, and witty, and bright! And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight!"

"Where are all of the others, anyway?" Joss asked, laughing at her cousin's antics.

"Well, sweetheart," Anne explained, "the groom is normally attended by the groomsmen. But Kimmie's a girl and all of the groomsmen are guys. So they can't be in here while she changes. And all the bridesmaids are attending Shego. So Nana and I volunteered to attend Kimmie."

"And I can't thank you guys enough," Kim added, doing a turn in front of the mirror. "My God, Monique outdid herself on this tuxedo. I still feel very much like a woman, even though it's a suit. It's absolutely beautiful."

"Wait until you see Shego's gown," Anne smirked.

Kim's eyes grew wide. "You've seen it?"

Instead of answering the question directly, Anne held up a hand and replied, "You're going to love it. It's gorgeous."

"Mom!" Kim whined, much to the amusement of both Nana and Joss.

A knock on the door interrupted the discussion. "Hey, Kim! How's it going in there?"

"It's okay, Myron!" Kim replied, loud enough to be heard through the door. "I'm dressed. You guys can come on in."

The door opened and Kim's side of the wedding party strode in. The best man, Mego, was followed by the groomsmen, Tim Possible, Jim Possible, and Wade Load. Dr. James Possible and Cody "Slim" Possible also entered the room. All of them were dressed in very sharp traditional tuxedos.

"Okay," Mego said, appraising Kim, "wow! Now I can definitely see what my sister sees in you."

"You like, eh?" Kim smiled, doing a turn in front of her wedding party. "It makes my ass look nice, doesn't it?"

"Kimmie!" Anne gasped. "Language. Your cousin and brothers are in the room."

"What?" Joss smiled and shrugged. "It _does_ make her ass look good."

"Jocelyn Nicole!" Anne, James, and Slim all warned, turning to glare at the auburn-haired beauty.

"Well, I have to...," Mego started to say, then paused before continuing. "...admit that I'm married, so continued involvement in this discussion is not conducive to my good health."

That got a good chuckle out of most of the older people in the room.

"I think the pants make...," Tim started.

"...your butt look fat," Jim finished.

Both boys laughed softly. Kim stuck her tongue out at her younger brothers right before Anne cuffed Jim and James cuffed Tim.

"Well, Kimmie, I think yer a right sight fer sour eyes, if'n ya ask me," Slim said, considering his niece carefully. "Don't ya let these whelps tell ya otherwise."

"Thanks, Uncle Slim," Kim gushed.

"Well, you think we should mingle a bit before the ceremony starts?" Mego asked.

"A very good idea," Kim agreed. "In particular, I want to meet up with the Seniors. I can't thank them enough for taking the financial load for this wedding off of my parents' shoulders."

"And still giving us the freedom to help you and Shego plan out the wedding," Anne added. "It's hard to imagine that Ricardo is one of your greatest archenemies, given what all he's done for us so far."

"The thing about Señor Senior Sr., Mom," Kim pointed out, "is that evil is a hobby to him. The ends _doesn't_ justify the means. The means are a form of art. Even if I do defeat him, he still wins because the contest of wits is a form of entertainment for him. His being an archvillain would mean nothing if he didn't have people like me as the hero trying to thwart him. So of course he wants to see me happy and healthy. And, besides, this wedding is nothing compared to his island home in Spain. He's not hurting for money."

"Well, we're definitely not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, Kimmie-cub," James said. "But, it'll at least be polite to thank him for his generosity."

"Sounds like the sort of villain I want to take on when I grow up," Joss giggled.

"Well, Bonnie Rockwaller married Junior and is following in Senior's footsteps," Kim smirked at her cousin.

"Ick, ew, no!" Joss shuddered. "You've told me about Bonnie. I'll pass. I don't want to find out later that Bonnie is _my_ Shego!"

Kim laughed at that thought and turned back to the rest of her party. "So, shall we mingle?"

* * *

Shego took another deep breath and steeled herself. Both of her arms were stretched out at shoulder height. She had been in that position for at least ten minutes and it seemed it wasn't going to end soon. If it were not for her healing factor, she knew she would have grown tired by now. Even now, she was growing restless. The sense of anticipation wasn't helping.

"Remind me again why I agreed to be the one to wear the gown?" Shego growled. She was more irritated at her own restlessness than at anything else.

Monique, Shego's maid of honor, who was working diligently on assembling the gown and dressing Shego, smiled patiently at the ex-villainess. "Because you have fuller breasts and a rounder ass. And your hair is longer. Frankly, you're in a position to better fit the female role than Kim is."

"That's right," Shego smirked playfully. "I'm the badass bitch, but my Princess wears the pants."

That got a laugh out of Shego's bridesmaids: Zita Renton, Kris Goldberg, and Vivian Porter.

"Okay, hold still for just a few moments longer," Monique mutters, focusing on the task in front of her. "Okay, I think you can put your arms down now.

Shego considered herself carefully in the mirror. Only half of the gown was on her at that point. But it was already looking very beautiful on her. Monique had custom designed the gown specifically for Shego's feminine build and pale green complexion. The top, which was going to remain shoulderless even after the rest of the gown was adorned, emphasized her bosom in all of the right ways. Not all of the layers of the skirt were adorned yet, but Shego could already see how the skirt was going to work wonders with her hips, which she knew were slighter wider than Kimmie's.

Shego bit her lower lip as a thought crossed her mind. Two years ago, before the Lowardian Invasion, Shego would have never imagined marrying _anyone_ , let alone the goody-two-shoes Kim Possible. Yet, here she was now, not only getting ready to marry her former archenemy, but taking on the role of the bride in the wedding _and_ getting excited about it.

Shego glanced back and considered her wedding party. Technically, they were Kim's friends, not hers. Monique and Zita were former classmates. Vivian was one of Dr. James Possible's coworkers and was therefore closer to Kim than to Shego. Only Kris, Shego's sister-in-law, was technically _Shego's_ friend as opposed to Kim's friend. But Shego had very few female friends to call her own. She had lived a very insulated life since she quit Team Go and joined with Dr. Drakken. So, Shego was finding herself very grateful that Kim's best friend was willing to stand in as Shego's maid of honor.

Well, it wasn't like Shego and Monique weren't friends. Far from it. The expanded Team Possible, which Shego helped lead, had formed almost a year and a half ago. Monique was technically the first member of the new team outside Kim, Shego, and Wade. And Monique had already proven herself competent and trustworthy even before she knew she was part of the team. When Kim had wanted to sneak into Middleton Cemetery to visit Ron's grave (illegally, in violation of a restraining order against her), Monique sacrificed her time and (temporarily) the good graces of her family to show Kim and Shego where the grave was because the dark-skinned beauty felt it was the right thing to do. Shego and Monique formed a fast friendship after that. Shego came to appreciate Monique's wry "black girl" sensibility, which complimented Shego's snarky sense of humor perfectly. Now, it was like Monique was Shego's best friend, too.

"Okay," Monique said, looking up at Shego from her position at Shego's ass. "I'm ready to put the next layer of the skirt on. You are really starting to look ravishing, girlfriend. Even more so than usual."

"I really hope so," Shego breathed. "I want my Princess to really be wowed by this gown."

"Girl," Monique laughed. "the way Kim looks at what's _inside_ the gown, you could probably wear a brown paper sack and still wow 'your Princess.'"

Shego smirked and looked back down at Monique as the dark-skinned beauty continued to work her magic on Shego's outfit. Monique was right. Even after over a year and a half of Kim and Shego being a couple, even after Kim and Shego had known each other for over four years prior to that, Kim always seemed to look at Shego as if she were just now noticing Shego's beauty for the first time _every time_. Only one other person had ever made Shego feel that special... and that person had died over 12 years ago. At the hands of a psychopathic villain called the Alchemist.

Shego pushed that painful memory to the back of her mind. Today was not the day for such things. This was Kim's day, not Gloria's. Gloria Whitedove would be remembered, _very fondly_ , on another day. Today would be a ceremony, followed by a reception, followed by a teleportation by the Tweebs to a very romantic safari in Madagascar, followed by...

Shego smiled wickedly at that thought. _That_ was definitely a fringe benefit of being the fiancé, soon to be wife, of the world's most renowned itinerant superspy and heroic adventurer. The sex was nothing less than exciting, adventurous, and inventive every single time. And with Kimmie being a goody-two-shoes, she also made for a _thoughtful_ lover... something to which Shego was _still_ getting accustomed.

Shego glanced over to the other side of the room. Zita and Kris were busy arranging the bouquet—the one that Shego would toss at the end of the reception. That led to another wicked thought. Kimmie would be the one tossing the garter. The same garter that the redhead would have to slip off of Shego's thigh. Slowly, methodically, with her Kimmie's green eyes locked on Shego's emerald eyes.

Shego snapped out of her reverie with a yelp as she felt a sharp pain shoot across her ass.

"Mind on the here and now, girlfriend," Monique teased, returning her hand back to the task at hand rather than slapping Shego across her ass. "I can't get this skirt fixed while you're moving your hips like you're dreaming about doing my best friend behind the pulpit."

Shego snorted and stuck her tongue out at Monique.

Vivian, who was helping Monique by holding supplies and handing over tools, chuckled at the scene. "So, are you getting nervous, Sheila?"

Shego nodded. She wasn't used to Vivian calling her by her real name rather than her _nom de plume_. But Vivian had recently began dating one of Shego's brothers. Hego, of all people! And it was apparently getting rather serious over the last six months. Shego still couldn't see what one of the smartest and most beautiful women in Middleton saw in her large, brick-brained lug of a brother. But supposedly the two of them shared quite a bit in common. Even Vivian's damned android approved of the relationship. Shego couldn't decide whether that should creep her out or not.

But then Shego reminded herself that she was a lesbian, marrying a bisexual woman, and having her wedding gown fitted by a woman who was in a polygamous union with Shego's younger twin brothers. The _creeped out_ ship had sailed long ago.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous," Shego admitted. "I mean, I'm supposed to be one of the most badass women on the planet. Both heroes and villains are supposed to quake at the mere mention of my name. And here I am, getting butterflies in my stomach over the anticipation of marrying my Princess."

"That's normal," Kris interjected from her post at the table arranging the bouquet. "I mean, I'm one of the world's leading biochemists. I can hold my own in a roomful of men who are all over twice my age. And yet, the day I got married to your brother found me an absolute nervous wreck. I almost threw up at that altar."

Shego's eyes went wide at that revelation. Kris Goldberg, self-confident hipster chick and scientist supreme, nervous to the point of nausea? "You, Kris?"

"Well, yeah," Kris smiled and shrugged, before adjusting her glasses. "I was suddenly realizing that I was committing the rest of my life to one individual. And that individual was one of the most renowned heroes of Go City. I had the jitters something fierce."

"So feeling this nervous is normal, huh?" Shego asked again. Kris had just said so, Shego realized too late, right after the question left her mouth. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Shego chided herself.

"Oh, yeah," Kris replied. "This is a significant moment in your life that is supposed to be a once-in-a-lifetime event. If you're _not_ nervous, you're taking it too lightly."

"That's a good point," Shego muttered, looking back towards to the mirror. "And I don't want to take anything about my Kimmie lightly. I did that once and it nearly cost me the respect she had for me as an enemy at the time. That will never happen again."

Monique paused to consider Shego carefully. She knew about what Shego was talking. The Diablo debacle on the night of Kim and Monique's junior prom. The night had nearly destroyed Kim emotionally and Kim had almost killed Shego as a result. Shego still carried a lot of guilt over that night, although Monique knew Kim and Shego had worked out their differences over that event a long, long time ago.

Shego once again pushed the memories of that night into the back of her mind and cleared her vision. She then gazed forward at her reflection in the full-length mirror in front of her. A knowing smirk crossed the ex-villainess' lips as she considered herself.

Shego was going to knock her Princess's socks off today.

* * *

"You're here to do what?" Drakken asked Motor Ed queerly, lowering his blaster bazooka.

"I'm here to catch your back, Cuz!" Motor Ed shrugged, holding both of his hands up in a show of peace. "I got your message a couple of days ago. I mean, seriously dude. You shoulda thought about what you were doing before you posted that stuff to your profile. But the Main Man is nothing if not loyal to his family. I know you're tryin' to protect Shego now. And she's family, even if she's like a raging-ass flaming homo-bitch. So, today, it's going to be you and me against the world. Are you, like, ready?"

Drakken gave Motor Ed a knowing grin and hefted his blaster bazooka back onto his shoulder. "I was born ready, Eddie."

"Ah, how touching!" came a third voice from the shadows that the late afternoon sun was casting across the rooftop that Drakken and Motor Ed was standing on. The thick German accent told both of them exactly who was speaking. "Should ve applaud your dedication or ridicule your stupidity?"

Motor Ed dropped into a boxer's stance as Drakken spun to point the blaster bazooka in the direction of the voice. As expected, a short, rotund figure emerged from the shadows. Dressed in elaborate brown armor, with his head hidden within a protective helmet, Professor Dementor smiled wickedly at the pair of villains/heroes.

"Even if you get past me, Dementor," Drakken growled, "You'd have to also get through two companies of Global Justice agents stationed around and inside the church itself. Do you have the resources to pull that little stunt off?"

"By myself?" Dementor laughed, his laughter hearty and confident given his short stature. "Perhaps not. But it vould be vorth noting zat I am not ze only villain here."

As Dementor spoke, several other figures emerged from the shadows across the rooftop. Duff Killigan, Camille Leon, Adrena Lynn, and Summer Gale all strode out to stand by Dementor.

"It is a shame you have turned from villainy, Drakken," Dementor mused thoughtfully. "You, too, could have been part of my Masters of Criminal Masterminds And Epic Villains."

Drakken cocked a brow at that. "Masters of... what? Couldn't you have called them something like... say... Masters of Evil... or something?"

"That's totally copyrighted already, dude," Motor Ed quickly pointed out. "Seriously."

"And what is _she_ doing here?" Drakken asked, pointing to Summer Gale. "I mean, I can definitely see Killigan; he brings the pain with his golf balls. Camille Leon is a shapeshifter and is infinitely useful. Even Adrena Lynn has mad physical skillz and is all-that as a stunt woman. But her... I can't even remember her name... she is just a newswoman who just happened to have a weather machine..."

As if on cue, Summer Gale grinned wickedly and drew her hands out from behind her back to reveal hi-tech gloves. The gloves sported hoses that led back behind her back, to what Drakken could now see was a pair of small tanks.

"Zat utilized ze vater from Lake Vannaveep," Dementor finished, "known for its mutagenic qualities? Yes, I am quite familiar vith Summer Gale's story. Vith my help, she vas able to miniaturize her veather machine into a more portable form."

"Oh, boy," Drakken replied, feeling his left eye twitching.

"And now, ve vill take out ze high and mighty Dr. Drakken before moving on to ze illustrious Global Justice and finally ze meddlesome Kim Possible and ze traitorous Shego," Dementor declared. "Masters of Criminal Masterminds and Epic Villains! Attack!"

Drakken and Motor Ed braced for the attack as the other five villains pounced upon them.

**[END CHAPTER THREE]**


	4. Chapter 4

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – WEDDING ELEMENTS, CHAPTER FOUR**

_The two young girls ran frantically through the barren metallic corridor. As they rounded a corner, they narrowly avoided several blast attacks... one made of earth and stone, one made of fire, and one made of wind._

_The younger of the two, with long raven black hair and brilliant green eyes, could not have been any older than thirteen. She glanced behind her to confirm her worst fears. The villain known as the Alchemist was right behind them, running after them at full-tilt. One hand was surrounded by water while the other was surrounded by earth and stone._

_"We can't outrun him, Gloria!" the young girl screamed._

_The other girl, maybe a year or two older, with ruddy skin, raven black hair in braids, and a black leather outfit, kept running, not daring to look back. "Just keeping running, Sheila. I've got an idea."_

_As the two of them kept running, Gloria punched a control panel as she passed by it. As she did, a thick blast door dropped down behind the two girls, separating them from the advancing villain._

_The two girls stopped and looked behind them. Even as they did, they could hear the blasts wailing against the door, dents forming from the other side._

_"That's not going to stop him forever," Sheila panicked. "Where are Hank and Myron? This was supposed to be a simple distract-and-capture. We did the distracting. They were supposed to capture. Where did they go?"_

_Gloria looked sympathetically at Sheila. Sheila's brothers had failed to appear in the Alchemist's control room at the time that they had planned. So now the two girls were running for their lives with nothing to show for it._

_"Sheila, I need you to escape, love," Gloria said in grim determination._

_"What?" Sheila breathed, looking at her companion._

_"I need you to escape," Gloria repeated. "I'm going to try to rapid-fire teleport him around the room for as long as I can. But you need to escape. Go find out what happened to Hank and Myron. Devise a new plan to capture the Alchemist. But I need you to live."_

_"No!" Sheila screamed, tugging at Gloria's arm. "You're coming, too. I won't let you die. I won't. You're my... you're my everything!"_

_Gloria smiled at the just-barely-a-teenager and smiled. "I know I am, love. So promise me something, okay? Whatever happens, I want you to be happy. Don't let my memory drag you down. Promise me."_

_Sheila was sobbing uncontrollably. "I promise I'll be happy! Just come with me! Please!"_

_Gloria leaned down and lifted Sheila's chin, kissing the young girl tenderly on the lips. She then punched another control panel beside her and a blast door dropped right behind Sheila._

_"What?" Sheila breathed as realization dawned as to what Gloria was about to do._

_"I love you, Sheila," Gloria said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Always and forever."_

_With that, Gloria held out her hand. Sheila felt a cool, tingling sensation. Suddenly, she was on the far side of the blast door from Gloria._

_Sheila blinked. As she realized what had just happened, she screamed incoherent obscenities at the door._

_Back on the other side of the blast door, Gloria turned back to the first blast door. The latter door finally gave way to the Alchemist's relentless attacks. In a cloud of smoke and debris, the Alchemist emerged, pure malevolence in his eyes._

_Gloria dropped into a defensive stance, priming her teleportation powers in each hand. "Come on, then, you lousy son of a bitch. Let's see how long you last against the heroism of Sidestep."_

" _Yes," the Alchemist laughed. The laughter echoed throughout the corridor as if multiple people were laughing. "Sidestep. You are not of Team Go, but you have adventured with them aplenty. Tell me, sweet Sidestep. How did it feel to tear Team Go apart?"_

" _What are you talking about?" Gloria hissed, keeping her battle stance. The longer she could keep the Alchemist talking without her having to use her powers against him, the more time that Sheila had to get away._

" _It is sheer simplicity itself," the Alchemist replied, grinning devilishly. "Your presence with Team Go was preordained by us. It is we who set you on the road to seek out Team Go."_

_Gloria's eyes grew wide. "You were the one who killed my parents," she growled._

" _Once you had insinuated yourself with Team Go, the seed of dissension was planted. All we needed to do was give it... a little push."_

_Gloria's mind boggled at the realization. "Father Sun and Mother Earth," she swore under her breath. "You've been driving Hank mad. You knew he'd have the hots for me and you made sure he got jealous of Sheila and me."_

" _Twas a trivial task, given Hego's simple mind," the Alchemist laughed. Again, the echo as if multiple people were laughing. "And now, with your death, Shego shall be blamed for her negligence and Go City's foremost protectors shall be split asunder!"_

_Gloria cursed herself wildly at that point. In sacrificing her life to make sure the Sheila lived, Gloria had guaranteed the destruction of Team Go. There was no win-win situation to be had now._

_Unless she killed the Alchemist and she lived._

_Gloria's eyes lit up with an preternatural light. "Thunderbird, lend me strength!"_

_The Alchemist laughed maniacally. "You truly think your petty primal spirits can help you defeat us? Your naivete amuses us."_

_Suddenly, the Alchemist lit up in a brilliant cascade of energy... hurricane winds alternating with torrential flame alternating with frigid ice alternating with vicious sandstorms all in rapid succession. He lashed out with these energies, striking at Gloria with a speed that would have instantly eviscerated a lesser person._

_But Gloria was ready. With a rapid succession of lightning strikes, Gloria teleported in and out of reality, narrowly avoiding each energy blast that the Alchemist levied against the young hero. Finally, Gloria teleported behind the Alchemist and struck him with a roundhouse kick that sent the villain smashing into one of the side walls._

" _We applaud your tenacity and skill," the Alchemist laughed as he stood back up from the floor. "But it shall avail you naught. It has been preordained that you shall die by our hands."_

" _Come at me, then, bro," Gloria growled, launching herself at the villain._

_Gloria began a series of rapid teleportations that allowed her to dodge and weave through the barrage of air, earth, fire, and water attacks that the Alchemist launched at the young hero. The Alchemist seemed to be caught completely by surprise when Gloria appeared directly in front of him, both of her hands gripped firmly on his shoulders._

" _I might die today," Gloria growled. "But I'm taking you with me."_

_With that, Gloria began teleporting around the room, taking the Alchemist along for the ride. The teleports happened so fast that a casual observer would have been hard pressed to keep up with them. Every time that Gloria reappeared in reality, she violently smashed the Alchemist's body into a nearby wall. Each time she smashed the Alchemist's body into a nearby wall, the Alchemist exploded in a fury of elemental energy, be it lightning, ice, fire, or stone. Gloria bit through the pain of each attack, refusing to yield to the villain._

_Gloria's final teleport placed her in the center of the room, where she somersault-smashed the Alchemist's body into the floor with a force unequaled by few metahumans aside from Hego._

_The Alchemist's body began to flicker, as if he were being rendered by a corrupted computer program. Flickers of fire or lightning cascaded around his body as he struggled to his hands and knees._

" _It ends now, Alchemist," Gloria seethed, coughing up blood as she did so._

" _You may defeat us today," the Alchemist replied, smiling painfully at the hero. "But we will return. You shall not."_

_It all happened in an instant. As Gloria lashed out with a teleportation attack, the Alchemist lashed out with a simultaneous cascade of elemental energy. Gloria felt her body being fried, electrocuted, frozen, and pummeled all at once as she fought to focus on her attack, one that teleported several portions of the Alchemist's body to several different locations around the room._

_As Gloria's charred and broken body collapsed to the floor, her rapidly fading consciousness marveled at the fact that she did not see any blood at all. Instead, the Alchemist's body parts evaporated as if they were cubes of incense lit aflame._

_Gloria was choking in her last breaths as she heard the sound of metal rending against metal. The blast door that she had teleported Sheila beyond was being lifted by two huge ham hands. The blast door slammed up into the ceiling as Hank, Myron, and Sheila ran into the room._

" _GLORIA!" all three of them screamed as they saw Gloria's burnt and mutilated body._

Sheila is safe, the Alchemist is gone _, Gloria thought to herself as she felt the darkness overtake her._ I can die happy _._ I love you, Sheila. Always and forever. Please forgive me... and Hank.

_Then Gloria slipped into the darkness. And she never woke back up._

* * *

Dr. Elizabeth Director, leader of the United Nations' Division of Global Justice and Law Enforcement, turned and gazed out over the people assembled within the church. She and her second-in-command, Special Agent Will Du, had just finished ushering people to their seats in anticipation of the ceremony. Betty had ushered the groom's guests while Will Du had ushered the bride's guests.

One would have thought that such an affair would have been a lopsided job, with Betty getting the lion's share of the work. But that wasn't quite the case. Shego, the bride, did indeed have fewer guests, but not by much. Señor Senior Sr., his son Junior, and his daughter-in-law, Bonnie, came as Shego's guests, as did several members of the Seniors' household staff. More than a few members of Kris' maiden family had attended as Shego's guests as well. Jack Hench, owner of HenchCo, attended as Shego's guest as well, along with several of his personal assistants. Martin Smarty, owner of Club Banana and Smarty Mart, once a erstwhile paramour of Shego's, attended as her guest, having long since come to terms with their falling out. The Wego twins, who were not part of the wedding party, duplicated themselves just enough to fill up the rest of the pews on Shego's side of the church, in the interest of making Will Du feel important, they claimed.

Unsurprisingly, Kim's side was much more of an ensemble cast. At the front sat Kim's family: Anne Possible, Nana Possible, Cody "Slim" Possible, and Larry McCarthy (Kim's maternal cousin). Behind them were personal family friends: Khianna Load (Wade's mother), Michael and Yolanda Rochon (Monique's parents), Felix Renton, Dr. Cynthia Renton (Felix's mother), and Dr. Stuart Pendus. Behind them were Zita Renton's extended family, the Flores. Behind them were Master Sensei, Yori, Hirotaka, and a few other members of the Yamanoichi ninja clan. Finally, more than a few individuals grateful to Kim for her assistance in the past had attended, wishing to share their blessings to her happiness.

Betty paused and glanced at Will Du with a smile. So far, the wedding was going off without a hitch. And she was appreciating that. But, as Betty looked at Will Du, she couldn't help but chuckle. Will Du was gazing out over Kim's side of the guest pews. Somehow sensing that she was being watched, Yori turned around and smiled softly at Will Du before waving at him. Will Du smiled and bowed his head politely to the wave. Betty shook her head and chuckled. Ah, to be young and in love again.

Suddenly, the song _Truly Madly Deeply_ , by Savage Garden, began playing through the church. Both Betty and Will Du quickly stepped back to make way for the procession of the wedding party.

First through the door was Jim Possible, escorting Dr. Vivian Porter. They walked slowly down the aisle before separating and taking their places in front of the altar. Next came Tim Possible, escorting Zita Renton. Once Tim and Zita were in place, Wade Load entered, escorting Kris Goldberg. Finally, Myron Goldberg, aka Mego, entered, escorting Monique Rochon. Once the best man and the maid of honor had taken their places, the entire wedding party turned to look at the door.

All eyes turned as the next couple entered into the chamber. The 'groom,' Kim Possible, entered, being escorted by her father, Dr. James Possible. Everyone stood in stunned awe at Kim's tuxedo, which somehow made her appear feminine and exquisitely beautiful in spite of it being a slack suit. James escorted his daughter to the altar and then, very reluctantly, released her arm so that he could kiss her gently on the cheek then take his seat next to his wife on the front pew.

Kim took her place at the altar, taking a deep breath and turning to gaze back at the door along with everyone else in the room. Her heart was pounding so loud that she could feel it in her ears. She was about to see her love, her fiancé, her bride, Shego, in her wedding gown. The anticipation was killing her.

* * *

Drakken rolled to the side and fired his blaster bazooka. Dementor and Adrena Lynn dodged the blast easily, but Killigan was not so lucky. The Scotsman was about to nine-iron a golf ball when the blast hit him. The golf ball exploded at the same time, sending Killigan up and over the edge of the building.

Drakken stood up and backed up into someone. Spinning around, Drakken saw his cousin, Motor Ed, standing there.

"Oh, good," Drakken sighed in relief. "I was scared it might've been..."

Motor Ed started to haul his fist back to punch Drakken. However, he was stopped short by a semi-truck plowing into him and sending him tumbling across the rooftop.

"Dude, seriously!" Motor Ed, the real Motor Ed, called out from inside of the semi-truck. "Like, shapeshifter in the ranks! Pay the fuck attention!"

The first 'Motor Ed' growled and shapeshifted back to her default form at Camille Leon. As she dropped into a cat-like battle stance, Summer Gale flew over her head, carried by gust-force winds emanating from her gloves. Summer Gale flew past Motor Ed's truck and strafed it with lightning strikes intended to disable it. Motor Ed responded by transforming the truck into its jet form and flying off to circle around and ram into Summer Gale's flying form.

Drakken was not idle. Sensing a figure hurtling towards him, Drakken spun around and used his blaster bazooka as a club. He caught Adrena Lynn upside the head, sending her tumbling across the rooftop.

A click next to Drakken's ear stopped the mad scientist cold.

Drakken glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Dementor standing next to him with a strange looking pistol held to Drakken's head.

"I have you dead to rights, Drakken," Dementor growled. "Zis Neuron Scrambler Ray shall reduce your already befuddled brain to ze state of a newborn baby. You shall feel ze pain of betraying ze forces of Evil, mein freund."

Before Dementor could pull the trigger, however, Summer Gale tumbled from the sky and smashed into the diminutive Teutonic totalitarian. Both villains tumbled painfully across the rooftop.

Drakken spun around and fired off his blaster bazooka again. Just in time, too, because Camille Leon had just about jumped onto the ex-villain. The blast sent Camille Leon hurtling across the rooftop and smashing into the side of the portable toilet. The portable toilet tilted over and fell onto its side.

"Ew! Yuck!" came Larry's voice from inside the portable toilet.

Drakken grunted and tossed aside his blaster bazooka, pulling two pulp-fiction style ray guns from his belt. He stood defiantly against Dementor, Adrena Lynn, Summer Gale, Camille Leon, and Duff Killigan (who had just climbed back up onto the rooftop). As the five villains closed in on Drakken, Drakken backed up to the edge of the rooftop behind him. The villains paused as Motor Ed's jet rose up above the rooftop behind Drakken.

"I take it all of your henchmen are keeping all of my henchmen busy," Drakken said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Dementor grinned evilly. "Your intellect is quite astute today, dear Drakken. But it vill not do you any good. It is five against two. You vill do yourself a favor by surrendering."

"Not when Shego's happiness is at stake," Drakken growled. "She's more than just a sidekick. She's like a daughter to me. Trust me, Dementor. You don't know what it's like to fight until you have someone you love to fight for."

"Yeah, what he said," Motor Ed shouted over the P.A. system of his jet. "Seriously."

"Pah, you have grown soft, Drakken," Dementor laughed. "It vill be a pleasure to prune you from the garden of Evil. Masters of Criminal Masterminds and Epic Villainy, let us finish this!"

"You really do have to think of a more condensed name for your group," Drakken offered. "I mean, it's almost as bad as saying the United Nations' Division of Global Justice and Law Enforcement. Maybe you could call yourselves the MOCMEVs or something."

Drakken ducked as two blaster beams shot just narrowly over his head. Adrena Lynn stood there with two smoking blaster pistols in her hands.

"Um, or maybe not?" Drakken gulped.

The rooftop lit up like a Christmas tree as blaster fires from Dementor, Adrena Lynn, and Camille Leon, supplemented by lightning strikes from Summer Gale and bomb blasts from Duff Killigan, crossed with blaster fires from Drakken and Motor Ed's jet.

* * *

As _Truly Madly Deeply_ faded away, the music was replaced by Felix Mendelssohn's _Wedding March_ , as remixed by DJ Faux. All heads within the church turned towards the double doors as they slowly slid open.

Kim decided right then and there that her best friend, the bride's maid of honor and the designer of both Kim's tuxedo and Shego's wedding gown, was absolutely right. The gown did make Kim's head swim.

Shego stepped into the chamber on the arms of her eldest brother, Hego. Hego was dressed in a traditional tuxedo (tailored immaculately to his muscular build, of course). But Shego...

Wow! Just... wow!

Shego's gown was a shoulderless affair. A single black rose served as a brooch at the base of her neck, between where the shoulder blades met. The material of the top flared out beneath the rose, a sublime forest green color of the finest Italian silk that fit Shego's bossom perfectly. The gown continued down her torso and over her hips in a snug, body-glove fashion. At the middle of her hips, a series of large black roses fell across her hips like a loose sash. Then the gown flared dramatically. Wavy layers of forest green and midnight black lace alternated with each other in a mystifying bell effect of a skirt that cascaded all of the way to the floor. A transparent green lace veil, held onto Shego's head by a jade green tiara, drapped like a waterfall over Shego's hair, shoulders, back, and arms. And, probably just because she could, Shego was supplementing the effect with teasing flickers of plasma flame, like an aurora-like nimbus around her body.

As Shego and Hego stepped down the aisle in cadence to the music, they were followed by Joss Possible. The freckle-faced 16-year-old beauty was dressed in a gown similar to the bridesmaids. She was carrying a basket of flowers in one hand and a baby boy—Shego's nephew, one-year-old Jesse James Goldberg—in the other arm. Jesse James held a small ring case as if it were a doll.

Kim nearly fainted at the sight of her bride. Mego smiled and rested his hands on Kim's shoulders in order to steady her.

Shego's face was a odd mixture of smug satisfaction at the guests' reaction to her gown and rampant anxiety at her role as the bride. No single person in the room, save for perhaps Kim herself, could possibly understand the full range of emotions that was running amok inside of the woman. A single snap of someone's fingers would likely cause the ex-villainess to run screaming from the building. Only the sight of her beautiful groom, Kim Possible, standing regally at the altar waiting for her, gave Shego the confidence to take each and every step forward as the music played.

Finally, Shego and Hego reached the altar. Joss and Jesse James dutifully took their place behind the wedding couple. Hego kissed his sister lightly on the cheek before taking his seat on the front pew.

Mego and Monique admired the wedding couple. Kim and Shego glanced at each other and smiled sheepishly.

For a few moments, nothing else in the world existed save for each other.

* * *

Drakken spun around and fired off his twin blaster pistols in opposite directions. Adrena Lynn and Camille Leon each narrowly dodged the blasts, causing both to abort their charge against the mad scientist. Duff Killigan and Professor Dementor both ran across the rooftop in a crisscrossing pattern as Motor Ed fired down at them from his jet.

Motor Ed blinked as Summer Gale rose up in front of him.

"It seems you're being a naughty boy, Motor Ed," Summer Gale smiled, traces of electrical sparks caressing her computerized gloves. "The Mistress of the Weather Forecast might need to spank your naughty little ass."

While hovering in midair, Summer Gale flexed into a dramatic pose. Sparks flew from her gloves. The clouds darkened above Motor Ed and Summer Gale, the winds around them began to pick up to dangerous speeds, and lightning began to strike around Motor Ed's jet. Summer Gale then shot Motor Ed a feral grin.

"Oh, no, you don't, babe," Motor Ed growled. "Like, seriously, not cool."

Summer Gale blinked and shot a 'oh, shit' look on her face as Motor Ed fired a missile from his jet. The missile slammed into Summer Gale and carried the villainess along with it.

Drakken ducked and tumbled backwards along the rooftop as both Adrena Lynn and Camille Leon dove in to punch the mad scientist. They both missed Drakken and Adrena Lynn's fist instead caught Camille Leon's chin. The debuttante lurched sideways to the force of the stunt woman's punch, spinning and flying back along the rooftop. Drakken stood back up and fired both of his blasters at Adrena Lynn. The blasts caught the stunt woman dead-on, causing Adrena Lynn to tumble across the rooftop towards Camille Leon.

Professor Dementor stood up, growled, and dusted himself off. Turning his gaze on Drakken, Dementor narrowed his eyes and stalked towards his primary rival in the field of evil mad science. However, as Dementor stalked towards Drakken, he passed by the upturned portable toilet. The door suddenly flew open, a leg stuck itself out, and Dementor tripped over the leg. The leg pulled itself back into the portable toilet, a splash of refuse shot out to cover Dementor, and the door shut again.

"I got one, boss!" Larry's voice called out from inside of the portable toilet.

Duff Killigan ran up to the edge of the building, teed a golf ball, and pulled out a five iron club from his shoulder harness.

"Och, Motor Ed!" Killigan called out to the jet hovering nearby. "Ye shoulda not allied yerself wit' the likes of Drakken. Now ye've got yerself in the same pickle as him! Taste explosive golf ball! FORE!"

As Killigan hauled back his golf club to shoot the golf ball at Motor Ed, a lightning strike struck right in front of the Scotsman. The resulting explosion sent Killigan tumbling backwards several yards.

"Och! Summer! Are ye daft, lass!" Killigan screamed. "Why'd ye do that? Yer aim's off!"

"It is not this inconsiderate whelp's aim that is in question," came an ominous voice. The voice sounded like it was several different voices layers over themselves.

All of the combatants stopped to turn towards the direction of the voice. Floating in midair, several dozen yards away from Motor Ed's jet, was a tall, regal figure. The man was tall, fit, and trim. He was dressed handsomely in what seemed like a noble's costume from a Renaissance Festival. A flowing, billowing cape fluttered behind the man. His handsome, angular face featured a sharp mustache and goatee, well-groomed auburn hair, and fiery eyes. He held up one hand, within which was the neck of one Summer Gale.

"Professor Dementor," the man said, grinning sadistically. "We do believe that you have misplaced your servant."

"Hey!" Adrena Lynn growled at the man. "We're not servants! We're partners!"

"Yeah, what she said!" Camille Leon agreed, pointing at Adrena Lynn.

As Professor Dementor considered the new man carefully, Duff Killigan glanced over at Drakken. Drakken looked far more panicked than even the blue-skinned idiot usually was.

"No," Drakken gasped. "No! Not you! Not here! Not now!"

"Drakken!" Killigan called out to the mad scientist. "Who is this fool, daft lad?"

"I don't know, dudes," Motor Ed growled from within his jet. "But I ain't gonna wait for find out. Seriously, dude, you're toast!"

With that, Motor Ed fired off two more missiles at the man. The man, undeterred, simply hand up his free hand as if to command the missiles to stop. Two huge chunks of rock ripped up from the street below, hovered by the man for a split second, then hurtled themselves at the missiles. The missiles slammed into the rocks, detonating in a ball of fiery fury.

"Woah, dude!" Motor Ed breathed.

"Blimey!" Killigan agreed.

"Somevun get Summer Gale avay from him!" Dementor suddenly screamed. "He's..."

"Too late," the man grinned maniacally.

Suddenly, the man erupted into a cascade of rapidly changing forms of energy. Jolts of lightning, hail, flames, and stones pummeled Summer Gale's body in rapid succession. Summer Gale screamed in agony as her body was brutally pummeled. This went on for several moments, with Dementor, Drakken, Motor Ed, and Killigan all attacking the man in a vain attempt to stop him. All of their attacks met some invisible barrier and exploded, as if the man were protected by a shield of wind.

Finally, Summer Gale's body caved into the assault. With one final scream of pain, Summer Gale's body exploded into a storm of blood and gore. The other villains all stopped and stared in shock and horror as bits and pieces of Summer Gale's body rained down onto the rooftop. Puddles of Summer Gale's blood pooled at several points around the villains.

"He... he killed her...," Adrena Lynn breathed, staring in complete shock at the man. "He fucking killed her. We... we're not supposed to do that. We villains... we live by a code..."

"Your petty mortal codes do not concern us," the man gloated, laughing maniacally. "After twelve long years, we have returned to the mortal realm to bring the gift of death and destruction onto your frail flesh forms. We are the Alchemist. And we are your destruction! And once we have disposed of you, we shall finish the job we started twelve years ago."

Dementor rose a brow to that. "And... vat job vould zat be?"

"The complete destruction of the one force that was able to defeat him before," Drakken breathed, his voice full of fright. "Team Go."

The Alchemist grinned a toothy, wicked smiled. "Starting with our last murderer's erstwhile paramour, Shego."

Drakken, Dementor, Adrena Lynn, Camille Leon, Motor Ed, and Duff Killigan all braced themselves for what was to come next.

**[END CHAPTER FOUR]**


	5. Chapter 5

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – WEDDING ELEMENTS, CHAPTER FIVE**

Kim Possible and Shego each turned to face each other with their hands interlaced. Olive eyes met emerald eyes and each woman couldn't help but smile. It had been an incredible journey during the last six years. When they had first met each other, Shego was a dark and brooding woman full of anger and spite, lashing out at a world that had done nothing but wrong by her. Likewise, Kim had been a wide-eyed dreamer who truly believed that one teenager could indeed change the world. For that, they were bitter enemies. Now, six years later, Shego had developed a dark and sardonic sense of peace that allowed for certain acts of heroism while Kim had grown into a much wiser and smarter leader and hero. And the two had grown to be truly, madly, and deeply in love with each other.

It had been a strange year and half journey of love. In a twisted sort of way, they had Electronique to thank for it. It was a mixed blessing, to be certain. Ron Stoppable—hero, brother, friend, lover—had died at Electronique's hands, prompting Kim to nearly kill herself by starvation and isolation. Shego, not wishing to lose the only true equal she recognized in the whole world, would have none of that and forced Kim to stand back up and take the fight back to Electronique. Along the way, Kim came to terms with her budding bisexuality and Shego opened up about her previously hidden lesbianism. The two fell in love and, after defeating Electronique, proposed to each other. They set the date of the wedding for almost exactly a year later.

And that wedding was where they were now. Kim Possible was in a gorgeous white and pink lady's tuxedo while Shego was in a radiant black and green wedding gown. Kim was playing the role of the 'groom' while Shego was playing the role of the 'bride.' They were standing in front of an altar in a prominent church in North Vancouver that had recently enjoyed extensive renovation thanks to donations made by Señor Senior Sr. In front of a large gathering of friends, family, and loved ones, Kim and Shego were about to exchange vows and dedicate the rest of their lives to each other.

Olive eyes and emerald eyes told each other that each of them wanted nothing else in the world with as great a passion as they wanted their commitments today.

The reverend presiding over the wedding smiled down at the two women. He then took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Friends and loved ones. We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments," the reverend said, addressing the congregation and speaking loud enough to be heard by everyone in the church, "and to cherish the words which shall unite Kimberly Anne Possible and Sheila Marie Goldberg in marriage. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, and who trust in that love, who honor one another as individuals, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together."

The reverend then turned his attention directly to Kim and Shego. "This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you. It is a symbol of how far you have come in the past six years. It is a symbol of the promises you will make to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners, no matter what challenges or successes you encounter together in the years before you. Today, your lives, which began on separate paths, will be joined as one."

Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the church and caused the wedding party to stumble slightly. All eyes shot back to the doorway, where the ushers, Dr. Elizabeth Director and Special Agent Will Du, were standing. Betty grit her teeth, waved at the reverend to continue the ceremony, and quietly exited the church chamber. Will Du remained behind to keep vigil on the congregation.

After a moment, the reverend nodded and turned back to Kim and Shego, both of whom were smiling apologetically.

* * *

Betty stormed out into the hallway and touched the earpiece in her ear. "Talk to me, Delgado!"

"We have all available personnel scrambling as we speak, Director," a Hispanic voice replied over the comm link. "All available hardware is being primed and implemented. We have visual confirmation of a Code Red threat."

That caused Betty to stop dead cold in her tracks. Global Justice used a 'threat level' system similar to the terrorism threat level system used by the United State's Department of Homeland Security to classify enemies of worldwide security. Most henchmen and villainous agents were classified Code Green, being of very low threat individually. Some highly skilled agents or particularly weak supervillains were classified Code Blue, possessing a slightly guarded level of threat. Most supervillains and would-be mad scientists were classified Code Yellow, possessing an elevated level of threat, but nothing that a well trained and coordinated squad of Global Justice agents couldn't handle. Some individual supervillains and mad scientists, such as Professor Dementor, Duff Killigan, and (at one time) Doctor Drakken were classified Code Orange, possessing a high level of threat to any individual nation and perhaps even the world. Even very dangerous villains, such as Monkey Fist had proven to be a year ago, were Code Orange.

Only an extremely small and select handful of individuals in the entire world had ever been classified Code Red, capable of possessing a severe and immediate level of threat to the entire world. Two of those individuals had been considered killed when Ron Stoppable had used his Mystical Monkey Powers to throw them a mile into the sky into their extraterrestrial mothership. Another was currently in hot sleep confinement at the Crate, Global Justice's maximum security prison in southern Florida, after she had attempted to use the Mystical Monkey Power to take over the world a year ago. A fourth was currently _inside_ _of the church_ , standing in front of an altar and preparing to marry the only civilian in the entire world certified by Global Justice to be able to counter Code Red threats on her own.

"Um, Delgado," Betty breathed hesitantly. "All of the Code Red threats are currently accounted for."

"We have visual confirmation, Director," Delgado's voice replied. "We are dealing with the Alchemist."

Betty's face turned pale white. "Delgado, we haven't encountered the Alchemist in _twelve years_. He was killed by the Go City hero, Sidestep, in 1998!"

"That's correct, Director," Delgado replied. "But he's here now. He's already killed Summer Gale and is engaging Doctor Drakken, who is—for whatever reason—being aided by Motor Ed, Professor Dementor, Duff Killigan, Adrena Lynn, and Camille Leon."

"So, we have three Oranges and three Yellows trying to handle a Red," Betty sighed. "And the one Blue who was in their midst is now a casualty. Okay, Delgado. Get Lynn and Leon the fuck out of there. They are way out of their league. Do _not_ arrest them. We'll worry about them another day. I want all other resources assisting Drakken, Dementor, Motor Ed, and Killigan. While I don't trust Dementor, Motor Ed, and Killigan as individuals, I will trust that they will not give the world over to the Alchemist gladly. As long as they're fighting the Alchemist, give them everything they ask for. Try to draw the action as far away from the church, and preferably all civilization, as possible."

"Yes, Director," Delgado confirmed before cutting communication.

Betty sighed to herself. "We do _not_ need Shego finding out about this. The knowledge alone will ruin her wedding completely."

"Perhaps we may be of assistance, Director-sama," came a masculine voice behind her.

Betty spun around, pistol in hand, and aimed it straight at the forehead of the person behind her. A handsome, Asian man stood there calmly, his arms folded in front of him.

"Hirotaka," Betty breathed, putting the safety back on her pistol and holstering the weapon. "Yes, any assistance that the Yamanoichi clan can provide for this threat will be very much appreciated. You have no idea how dangerous the Alchemist is."

"It shall be our honor to aid in the battle against this Alchemist," Hirotaka nodded. "Especially to protect Possible-san and those whom she loves."

"Who all saw you leave the chamber?" Betty asked the Yamanoichi ninja, suddenly concerned. If too many people left the chamber to handle a threat, it would prompt Kim and Shego to investigate directly...

Hirotaka smiled. "We are Yamanoichi ninja, Director-sama," he assured the one-eyed woman. "Who do you believe saw us leave?"

Betty nodded knowingly. She knew the answer to that question even as Hirotaka spoke it. "No one."

With that, Hirotaka snapped his fingers. Eight black ninja-suit clad individuals appeared around him, dropping down from the ceiling into a cat-like battle stance. In unison, Hirotaka and the eight ninjas leapt back up to the ceiling and disappeared.

Betty took a deep breath and strode back to the ceremony chamber. Steeling herself, the leader of Global Justice put on her best game face and stepped back into the chamber. Everyone in the room paused and looked at the woman expectantly.

"False alarm," Betty declared, drawing on every minute of experience she had in covert operations to disguise the lie. "There is construction going on down the street. Please, continue the ceremony."

* * *

Drakken kept his blaster bazooka braced on the ground using the side of his boot. The bazooka was emitting a constant beam of energy that coned out and formed a semi-sphere in front of the mad scientist. Dementor was knelt at the base of the bazooka, fiddling with wires within an open panel of the weapon. Killigan, Lynn, and Leon all huddled behind Drakken.

On the other side of the semi-sphere, the Alchemist released a constant barrage of elemental attacks, one after the other, with no break or pause. Lightning followed by ice followed by stone followed by flame followed by steam. The assault was relentless. It was all Drakken could do to keep the bazooka steady. And sweat was beading on the mad scientist's brow.

"I am barely keeping ze calibrations in sync with ze Alchemist's attacks," Dementor declared, clearly trying to not panic. "He is changing his pattern too often. I don't know how much longer we can stay on ze defensive like zis."

"He needs ta stop attackin' us so we kin regroup," Killigan growled, plucking a golf ball from his animal skin pouch.

Leon placed a gentle hand on Killigan's throwing arm, narrowed her eyes at the Alchemist, and then turned to Lynn.

"Adrena, dear," Leon asked. "Do you remember where my condo is?"

"Hell, yeah, I do!" Lynn replied, daring to smirk at memories in spite of the battle raging around her. "You throw the fuh-reakiest parties. How can I forget?"

Leon's expression grew grim. "I need you to check on Debutante for me," she replied. "Three times a day. Make sure she is walked and fed each time. She will only eat the finest in gourmet puppy food. Let her know she is still loved."

Lynn looked at Leon curiously. "Camille, why are you asking me to babysit your damned dog while we're in the middle of fighting...?" Then Lynn noticed that Leon's normally crystal blue eyes had suddenly shifted emerald green. "What? Oh, no. Oh, no you don't, girl. Not today. Not on _my_ watch. Don't you dare..."

Leon cut Lynn off with a gentle finger on the stunt woman's lips. "You need the Alchemist off of your back long enough so that you guys can regroup," she countered. "I can do that. If I don't survive this, I want Debutante to have the best that life has to offer. No matter what."

Lynn glared at Leon for a long moment. Finally, her expression softened and she sighed. "Okay. Fine. I promise. Debutante will not ever by left alone. But you better understand that I hate you for this."

"Thank you," Leon replied softly. She leaned in and kissed Lynn softly on the forehead before rising to her feet.

As Leon turned to run, however, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She turned to see Lynn holding onto her wrist, a mildly plaintive look on the stunt woman's face. The celebutante smiled knowingly in return. Emerald green eyes met dark eyes and the message passed between the two women needed no words to translate. After a moment, Lynn let go of Leon's wrist and the celebutante disappeared around a nearby corner.

"Where's Camille Leon going?" Drakken asked, grunting at the exertion of keeping the force field active.

"To buy us some fucking time," Lynn growled angrily, turning around. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. "So get ready to take advantage of it."

"Right," Drakken nodded. He saw the expression on Lynn's face and knew that it was far better to simply agree than to ask any further questions.

Suddenly, the Alchemist paused in his assault and glanced to his right. "Ah, it would appear that our quarry has revealed herself to us. How delightful."

Drakken and Dementor glanced in the direction of the Alchemist's gaze. Drakken panicked instantly when he saw what the Alchemist was looking at.

"Shego?" Drakken gasped softly in disbelief.

Shego stood nearby, wearing a gorgeous white wedding gown, glaring balefully at the Alchemist.

"You said you wanted me, Alchemist?" Shego yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Well, you've got me! You just have to _catch_ me!"

With that, Shego turned and ran away, leaping across to a nearby building before taking off in a full-tilt sprint.

The Alchemist grinned maniacally, erupting into a nimbus of yellow flame surrounded by halos of stone, steam, and wind. "It shall be our absolute pleasure, Child of the Comet!"

With that, the Alchemist flew off after Shego.

Lynn sighed and wiped away a tear with one of her sleeves. "Camille's bought us some time," she choked. "Let's not fucking waste it."

Drakken pursed his lips in grim determination. He watched as Shego—or rather, Camille Leon disguised as Shego—led the Alchemist away. Motor Ed, still in his transformable jet, converged with several Global Justice fighter jets to begin a brutal aerial assault on the Alchemist.

"It will not be wasted," Drakken said, a sudden sense of conviction entering his voice.

"Vat vill ve do to defeat him?" Dementor asked. "Nothing ve have thrown at him has affected him in ze slightest."

"I say we go home, let the daft lad take care o' Possible, then bomb the whole damn town," Killigan offered.

"That is _not_ an option for me," Drakken scowled at the Scotsman. Killigan saw the angry light in Drakken's eyes and took a step back.

"The Alchemist reeks strongly of arcane energies," came a voice from behind the villains. "He is literally a combination of the four basic primal forces of air, earth, fire, and water. And he is greater than the sum of those parts."

The villains turned around and saw nine ninjas standing behind them.

"Hey, aren't you...?" Drakken started to ask of the lead ninja. Then he furrowed his brow in frustration. "Bah, I can never remember the names of you stupid sidekicks. You're with Possible's friend, the ninja girl, right?"

"Indeed," the lead ninja replied. "I am Hirotaka and my brethren and I are of the Yamanoichi ninja clan, as is Yori-san, the 'ninja girl' of whom you speak. We are here to assist you in your battle against the Alchemist."

Drakken nodded and began to think. Something about what Hirotaka had just said started batting around in Drakken's skull. _The sum of those parts?_ Drakken pondered Hirotaka's words. _Come to think of it, the Alchemist does seem to have a habit of referring to himself as 'we' when speaking about himself..._

Suddenly, a plan began to formulate inside of Drakken's head.

"Okay, ninja-boy," Drakken said. "I've got an idea. It's a brilliant plan, in fact. Perhaps one of my most brilliant plans yet! The sheer brilliance of it..."

"Get to ze point, Drakken!" Dementor snapped.

Adrena Lynn crossed her arms and glared at Drakken. Killigan simply shook his head in exasperation.

"Oh, yes, right," Drakken laughed nervously. "Anyway, we might be able to weaken the Alchemist, at least, if not defeat him. But I need two weapons that are still in storage at my lair."

"Have ye leapt completely off o' the battlements, lad!" Killigan yelled. "Yer lair is clear on the other side o' the Rockies!"

"This is no hurdle," Hirotaka replied calmly. "Give me a description of these weapons, Drakken-san. It will be our honor to retrieve them for you."

"How do ye propose ta do that, lad?" Killigan asked incredulously. "His lair is thousands o' miles away."

Hirotaka grinned sarcastically under his ninja mask. "Ancient Japanese Secret," he assured the Scotsman.

* * *

"Kimberly and Sheila," the reverend said as he addressed the groom and bride, respectively. "True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

The reverend smiled and continued. "Remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness, and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty, and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that just because you may lose sight of it for a moment does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

The reverend then closed the book from which he was reading and looked upon Kim and Shego. "I understand that you have written your own vows which you wish to give each other?"

Kim and Shego smiled to each other for a few moments. The amount of affection in each other's eyes was clearly pronounced even to the guests seated in the pews. Finally, Kim spoke up.

"Yes, Reverend. We have," Kim admitted confidently.

Holding each other's hands, Kim and Shego both bowed their heads slightly and took in a deep breath before looking back up into each other's eyes.

"Sheila," Kim began, "when I first met you, I was so blind. I had a whole wide world in front of me to explore and overcome. I was so shallow and self-absorbed, seeing only a comic-book supervillain and being blind to the depth of personality and character that you possessed. Yet, you waited for me and stuck by me, if even on the opposite side of every conflict we were in, even when you had grown to understand your feelings for me and I remained shallow and ignorant. Because of that, you were there when I needed you most. When I was at my lowest, you lifted me up and reminded me of the person I was and the person I could become. You opened my eyes and now I have fallen deeply in love with you. All I can offer you in return is my broken wings. Use them to learn to fly again. I have heard your voice sing and seen the book of love open up. Please join me as it lets us in. Please join me and become my wife."

"Kimberly," Shego replied, after a short pause as she collected her emotions—she fought to keep her tears in check, even though the two of them had rehearsed these vows just the day before, "when I first met you, I was a veritable wreck of a woman. I was burdened by so much pain, so much hatred, so much betrayal, that all that I knew to do was to lash out at the world. But once we met, you were there, every step of the way, to make sure that I did not hurt myself or anyone else with my bitterness and anger. You taught me how to not wallow in self-pity, but to instead seek challenges and enjoy matching them, if not exceeding them. You gave me purpose and meaning to my life. You helped me find myself again. You saved me. And I fell in love with you for that. I waited patiently as you journeyed down your own path and I was blessed to find that your path eventually met back up with mine. You have given me so much and all I can offer in return is my own broken wings. Like you have asked me of yours, I ask you of mine. Use them to learn to fly again. I too have heard your voice sing and seen the book of love open up. Please allow me to join you as it lets us in. Please allow me to join you and become your wife."

With that, the reverend motioned to Joss Possible, who was standing in the aisle just beyond Kim and Shego. Joss stepped forward and coo'd softly into the ear of the one-year-old boy in her arms, Jesse James Goldberg. The little boy giggled softly and held up the jewel case in his hands.

Mego and Monique stepped forward and approached Joss and Jesse James. Mego took the jewel case and opened it. Removing a ring, Mego handed it to Monique. He then removed a second ring. Mego and Monique then stepped back to their positions beside Kim and Shego.

The reverend then spoke. "Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that despite its occasional sorrows love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today."

Kim turned and accepted the ring in Mego's hand. She then turned and held it before Shego. "Sheila, I have for you a golden ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which have made us life partners and wives."

Kim then gingerly placed the ring onto Shego's left ring finger.

Shego then took a deep breath and smiled to Kim. "I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this day and the vows and commitments that we have made. I will cherish it forever, as I will our love."

Shego turned and accepted the ring in Monique's hand. She turned back to Kim and held the ring before the redhead. "Kimberly, I too have for you a golden ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which have made us life partners and wives."

Shego then placed the ring onto Kim's left ring finger as Kim gazed lovingly into her partner's face.

"I too will wear my ring gladly," Kim replied, taking Shego's left hand into her own left hand and holding them up towards their faces. "Whenever I look at it, I will remember this day and the vows and commitments that we have made. I will cherish it forever, as I will our love."

The reverend then spoke. "Now, by the power vested in me by the Province of British Columbia, I hereby pronounce you partners and wives. Kimberly Anne, Sheila Marie, you may now kiss."

Kim was caught be surprise. Up until that moment, she had been taking the lead, being the confident one, the bold one, as they spoke their vows and exchanged their rings. But, as they stepped to each other for the kiss, a familiar and warm fire lit in Shego's eyes and the ex-villainess smirked her trademark smirk. Shego then scooped Kim into her arms and boldly planted her lips on Kim's. Kim quickly melted into the kiss and held it for several moments.

Finally, all too soon in the opinion of either woman, they broke the kiss.

The reverend then motioned for Kim and Shego to turn and face the guests. "Family and friends, I now present to you Kimberly Anne and Sheila Marie Possible. Partners and wives."

Everyone in the church stood and began clapping for the newlywed couple. Kim and Shego looked to each other and smiled sheepishly. The deed was done. They were married. The rest of their lives were now officially dedicated to each other. They were both nervous, excited, happy, and embarrassed all in one maelstrom of a perfect storm. And they would never want it any other way.

"Check it, Cupcake," Shego smiled, squeezing Kim's hand reassuringly. "We made it all of the way through the ceremony without an incident."

"I know, right?" Kim smiled in return. "It's spankin'. Drakken held up his end of the bargain."

Shego laughed. "We need to send someone up to fetch that old coot and drag his lame ass to the reception now."

Just as Shego spoke those words, three bodies came crashing violently through the ceiling. Each body smacked violently into the wall behind the reverend and toppled down onto the floor near Kim and Shego. The center body landed directly in front of the newlywed couple.

That body, a perfect simulacrum of Shego save for her wearing a far more basic wedding gown, stumbled painfully to her feet. "Fuck me, that hurt!" She then spit out a large quantity of blood before collapsing back down onto the ground.

"The hell?" both Kim and Shego breathed as they stared at the Shego copy lying on the ground in front of them. As they watched, the copy's pale green skin and raven black hair faded into pale peach skin and pale blond hair. Her muscles shrank noticeably.

"Camille Leon?" Kim asked, bewildered. Everyone else in the church had already risen from their seats and were either scrambling in a random direction or (in the case of several members of Team Possible) scrambling towards the newlywed couple.

"Delgado! Motor Ed!" Betty called out as she and Will Du ran up to the other two bodies that had crashed into the church.

Shego spun and looked at Betty angrily. "Construction down the street, huh?"

Betty looked up from Motor Ed's body. "We need to get you out of here. NOW!"

Before anyone else could move further, however, the ceiling exploded violently. A regal figure of a man slowly floated down into the church, surrounded by a nimbus of flame, stone, ice, and lightning.

"Ah, we knew my prey was a decoy," the man declared triumphantly. "But we maneuvered the prey to lead us to our true quarry. Now the hunt is nearly over. We shall avenge our death twice over by not only killing the Child's second love, but also killing the Child of the Comet herself."

"K-K-Kimmie," Shego stammered, taking two steps back away from the man, her eyes wide with abject fear.

Kim looked at Shego's reaction and concern and fear of her own shot through her body. "Sheila?"

"It's him," Shego breathed. "It's... it's him!"

"Him who?" Kim asked before turning back to consider the assailant quickly yet carefully. Realization then dawned on her. "Oh, God. It's the Alchemist."

The Alchemist grinned wickedly at Kim and Shego as they stood before his majestic might.

**[END CHAPTER FIVE]**


	6. Chapter 6

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – WEDDING ELEMENTS, CHAPTER SIX**

Shego stared up in wide-eyed disbelief at the man floating in midair above her. It was the Alchemist. The man who had murdered her first girlfriend, Gloria Whitedove, aka Sidestep. The man who would have surely murdered Shego herself had Gloria not sacrificed her life for Shego. The man whose visage haunted her every nightmare every night for over a decade before Shego had finally found sanctuary in the arms of her former archnemesis, Kim Possible. The man who had just crashed Shego's wedding to Kim by dropping the broken and beaten bodies of Camille Leon, Motor Ed, and Special Agent Hector Delgado in front of Shego and Kim.

The Alchemist grinned maniacally at the ex-villainess. "We have waited twelve long years to return and exact our revenge upon you, Child of the Comet." He then raised his hand to Shego, invoking a volatile aura of flame, stone, lightning, and ice to form around it. "Pay your respects to whatever divine powers in which you believe. You shall need them."

Shego grit her teeth and braced herself for the attack. She then blinked as a figure stepped in front of her.

"You will be killing _my wife_ over _my dead body_ , Alchemist," Kim growled, dropping into a martial battle stance.

The Alchemist paused momentarily, then grinned knowingly. "It shall be our absolute pleasure, Kim Possible."

As the Alchemist spoke, a large beam of wood fell from one of the holes created by the crashed bodies. One end of the beam landed on the pipe organ behind Kim and Shego. It tilted forward and clipped the pulpit in front of the organ. The force of the landing beam flipped the pulpit into the air.

The Alchemist's eyes grew wide in maniacal glee. He then let loose a blast of elemental energy straight at Kim Possible. Nearby, Felix Renton, Zita Renton, Monique, Hego, Mego, and Wego watched helplessly as the energy blast exploded into a fiery conflagration of death and destruction around their two leaders.

The Alchemist grinned in satisfaction as the fire and smoke began to settle. The expression quickly changed to confusion as an eerie breeze ripped through the church, teasing his cloak and hair. The breeze seemed to carry a barely imperceptible whispered murmur of a message...

"Ah-BOOYAH!"

As the smoke cleared, the Alchemist was shocked to see that Kim Possible was still standing with Shego standing right behind her, both completely unscathed. Bits and pieces of the freshly shattered pulpit tumbled to the ground around them.

Kim grinned at the Alchemist. "You _missed_."

Shego took two steps back and flared up in a full-body nimbus of green plasma flame. "And now, the counterstrike, bitch!"

Shego thrust both of her fist over Kim's head and blasted the Alchemist with everything that she had. She poured her all into the blast for several minutes before finally letting up. Shego then gasped in shock and horror at what she saw.

Steam and smoke rose from the Alchemist's otherwise unharmed body.

"Really, Child of the Comet?" the Alchemist laughed. His laughter was like the laughter of several men laughing at once. "We control the elemental force of fire, amongst others. You truly believe that your flame will harm us?"

As the Alchemist finished speaking, someone dropped onto him from above with such force that both figures slammed painfully into the floor below.

"Shego is not the only 'Child of the Comet' here, Evil-Doer!" Hego bellowed at the Alchemist's prone body. He rose a ham-fist back. "Your villainy ends today!"

With that, Hego slammed his fist down on the Alchemist's head with such force that the floor collapsed from underneath the two combatants and sent them both tumbling into the basement below.

"Quick, Kimmie," Shego said, turning her back to her wife. "Unzip me."

Kim, who was dressed in a beautiful lady's tuxedo, blinked in surprise at Shego, who was dressed in a beautiful and elaborate wedding gown. "Um, babe, what're you wearing underneath that?"

"Only a pair of panties," Shego growled. "But I don't give a flying fuck. That assmunch is going down and I'm not going to ruin my dress in the process."

"Perhaps I can offer a compromise, ladies," Felix smiled, rolling up in his tricked out wheelchair.

As Kim and Shego turned to look at their team engineer, Monique reached into a pack hanging from the back of Felix's wheelchair and pulled out her collapsed compound longbow. A quick flick of her wrist snapped the bow into full position.

Shego's eyes went wide. "You brought our gear with you?"

Felix grinned. "Can't never be too prepared."

Zita pulled two outfits, one white and the other black, from Felix's pack and handed them to Kim and Shego, respectively.

"Spankin'!" Kim chirped, shrugging her tuxedo jacket off of her shoulders.

"Damn right it is," Shego agreed, unhooking the skirt to her gown. "I've picked up a few tricks with those ultra-diamond claws I'd _love_ to try out on the Alchemist."

"I'll leave you ladies to this business, then," Felix nodded. "Zita, darling, if you'd help our fearless leaders change, Monique and I will go back up our Team Go contingent."

Zita nodded. "You got it, dear!"

Felix and Monique turned to the hole in the floor left by Hego and the Alchemist. As they did so, the Alchemist flew up through the hole—quite obviously _not_ of his own volition—and crashed through the ceiling above.

"And there is more where _that_ came from, Villainous Scum!" Hego yelled, before leaping from the hole in the floor and then leaping through the hole through the ceiling.

"I love my big brother sometimes," Shego laughed as she shimmied out of her gown. When she noticed the queer look that Kim was giving her, she rolled her eyes. "What? I said _sometimes_. Not all of the time. I'm not _that_ stupid!"

* * *

The church was quickly and efficiently evacuated. It didn't hurt that well over half of the guests were people who could work well under the pressure of crisis. Even the villains, like Señor Senior Sr. and Bonnie Rockwaller, moved quickly to help shepherd the other guests out of harm's way. As civilian guests were flocking out of the church, Global Justice medical personnel were squeezing their way in to see to Camille Leon, Motor Ed, and Agent Delgado.

The Possible family, including Dr. James Possible, Dr. Anne Possible, Cody "Slim" Possible, Nana Possible, Joss Possible, Jim Possible, Tim Possible, Wade Load, Khianna Load, Dr. Cynthia Renton, Dr. Kris Goldberg, little Jesse James Goldberg (who was still in Joss' arms), and Dr. Vivian Porter, all ran for a nearby set of vehicles. James suddenly stopped and held out his arms to stop the rest of the group behind him once they reached the vehicles.

In front of James were several black-clad ninjas. The lead one, a handsome male Asian not wearing a mask or hood, stepped towards James.

"Dr. Possible-san?" the lead ninja asked, looking carefully into the Possible patriarch's eyes. "I am Hirotaka of the Yamanoichi ninja clan. We are allies of your daughter through her friend, Yori-san. It is my honor to request the technical aid of your sons, Jim-kun and Tim-kun."

James rose a brow to that.

* * *

Felix Renton rose up through the hole in the ceiling, riding his hover-converted wheelchair with Monique sitting in his lap. Once he had cleared the hole, Monique leapt down onto the roof with bow in hand. As the dark-skinned beauty nocked a arrow, Hego landed violently in front of her. The shockwave of the landing threw Monique off of her feet.

"Please, Child of the Comet," the Alchemist laughed as he floated down towards Hego's prone body. "We control the elemental force of earth. Your physical attacks do not harm us."

Felix typed some commands into the panel on his wheelchair armrest. A shimmering blue force field formed around Felix and his wheelchair. Then two blaster cannons swung up and over Felix's shoulders from behind the wheelchair. Taking aim, Felix fired two energy blasts at the Alchemist.

The beams struck the Alchemist. The energy of the blasts bled instantly over the Alchemist's body, as if it had been water flowing over glass. The Alchemist then turned and grinned at Felix.

"And such that we command the elemental force of fire, all forms of energy, including light and fire, can show us no harm."

The Alchemist rose a hand towards the sky. Lightning crackled around his body and then arc'ed toward Felix. Before Felix could dodge the attack, the lightning struck him. It fought slowly through Felix's force field, finally crushing the defenses and overloading Felix's wheelchair with sparks of electrical energy.

Felix's wheelchair crashed onto the roof near Monique. As it did so, Monique stood up. "Hey, Alchemist! Just FYI, I don't need to attack you with elemental forces to make you SOL!"

With that, Monique began firing arrow after arrow at the Alchemist. As each arrow struck, bolas expanded and wrapped themselves around the master villain. Monique remained relentless in her assault. Very quickly, the Alchemist was tangled up in dozens of bolas.

"Thanks, lover," came a familiar voice nearby. "Now it's our turn."

William and Edward, Monique's husbands, the Wego twins, ran up next to Monique. In rapid succession, they duplicated themselves standing one on top of the prior's shoulders. A split second later, the duplicates all faded except the two top duplicates, being several stories above the Alchemist. Those copies duplicated themselves in rapid succession, diving towards the master villain. The Alchemist found himself spinning in midair helplessly as one Wego duplicate after another dove past him and punched him in the chin.

The Alchemist exploded into a fiery burst of elemental fury, causing the remain Wego duplicates to hurtle backwards away from the villain and tumble along the rooftop below into an unconscious heap. As the brilliant light faded, the Alchemist floated, freed from his binds. The bolas all floated nearby, no longer fastened around the Alchemist's body. Monique gasped in horror.

"All things within this realm of reality are specific blends of the four elemental forces of air, earth, fire, and water," the Alchemist gloated. "As such, we can control them. Even seemingly inert things as these nuisances."

With that, the Alchemist thrust his had forward. The bolas all hurtled forward, striking and binding Monique in rapid succession. Irrevocably entangled in her own trick arrows, Monique hopped several feet behind her and then flopped backwards onto the rooftop.

"Let's see how well your immunity to physical attacks lasts at the speed of sound, bitch!" another familiar, if somewhat squeaky, voice roared.

The Alchemist's eyes went wide as he felt his foot suddenly yanked out from under him. His body smashed painfully into the rooftop, then went hurtling away as if being dragged away by some invisible force. Faster than the human eye could follow, the Alchemist's body began a pinball pattern around the edge of the building, his head ringing loudly against every wall, corner, door, ventilation pipe, and outcropping within reach. After several moments of this abuse, a gargantuan chunk of asphalt suddenly appeared and smashed into the Alchemist.

As chunks of asphalt sprayed out and bounced about the rooftop, Mego stumbled out of the dust of the attack, growing up to human size from his action figure size before teetering over and collapsing onto the rooftop unconscious.

The Alchemist stood up and dusted himself off. Looking about at the littered bodies, he admired his handiwork.

"Ah, the Paragon, the Duplicator, the Shrinker, the Archer, and the Engineer have all fallen," the Alchemist's noted with obvious pleasure. "Are there not any more takers to test our might?"

"You might consider us, Alchemist?" a voice said from nearby.

The Alchemist blinked and turned to confront the new challengers. At the edge of the rooftop stood Doctor Drakken, Professor Dementor, and Duff Killigan. The three villains were flanked by dozens of henchmen as they climbed up to join their respective bosses.

The Alchemist grinned a feral grin. "You again? Your tenacity amuses us, Doctor Drakken. Did our demonstration against Camille Leon and Motor Ed not provide enough education to the extent of our power and capability?"

"That is my adoptive daughter you intend to kill, Alchemist," Drakken growled. "That's not happening today. Not on my watch."

"Very well, then," the Alchemist laughed, rising into the air as he primed all four elemental forces around him. "We shall see how you fare. But know this well. You see before you the broken and defeated bodies of the primary combatants of Team Possible. Only one member of Team Possible was necessary to defeat each of you in turn, time and time again. I have laid waste to _five_ of them in a matter of mere minutes. How do you intend to defeat the likes of me?"

Drakken smiled wryly at that. "With something that has always helped the Possible prevail against us time and time again. Cunning and strategy."

With that, Drakken, Dementor, and Killigan opened fire on the Alchemist.

* * *

Señor Senior Sr. and his daughter-in-law, Bonnie Rockwaller, quickly ushered the remaining guests out of the church. The reverend was the last to leave. Once the reverend ran past Senior and Bonnie, the two villains nodded to each other and started to close the door to the church. Before they could though, a voice called out to them.

"Hey! Wait! Don't close that up yet!"

Senior and Bonnie turned to see a short-haired, toned blond woman running up to them.

"Miss Adrena Lynn?" Senior asked as the blond ran up to him. "What is wrong?"

"Is Camille Leon in there?" Lynn asked, panting heavily to catch her breath.

"She certainly is, young lady," Senior replied, putting a comforting hand on Lynn's shoulder.

"But she took a pretty nasty tumble," Bonnie added, a little less sympathetically. "Global Justice medics are in there right now trying to take care of her. She probably has a lot of broken bones and I know she's lost a lot of blood."

Before Senior could say any further words of comfort to the stunt woman, Lynn flashed Bonnie a cold glare. She then turned and ran into the church. She burst into the center chamber, startling the Global Justice personnel in attendance. Several blaster rifles trained onto the villain. Lynn gritted her teeth and dropped into a battle stance.

"STAND DOWN! ALL OF YOU!" a voice bellowed from off to the side.

Lynn glanced over to the source of the voice. The one-eyed visage of the leader of Global Justice, Dr. Elizabeth Director, strode up to the villainous stunt woman.

"Adrena," Betty continued, much more softly. "She's over there, in front of the altar. She's hurt very badly. Several broken ribs, a massive amount of internal bleeding, and a concussion has been confirmed. The medics are working as quickly as they can."

Adrena Lynn scowled at the Global Justice leader momentarily before her expression softened to neutrality and the villain nodded imperceptibly. She then dashed forward towards the altar.

Betty paid Lynn no further attention, turning instead towards the door and tapping the comm unit in her ear. "Talk to me, Will Du. Have we got our ultra strike force scrambled yet? And have we established contact with Team Impossible?"

Adrena Lynn ran up to the group of medics huddled around Camille Leon's body. As she reached the group, she shoved one of the medics out of the way.

"Get out of the fucking way!" Lynn yelled, wedging herself between two other medics. "I need to see her!"

Lynn looked down at Leon's body. Her heart broke at the sight before her. The top of Leon's head was wrapped in bandages. An oxygen tank was attached to the gurney that Leon was lying on; a clear hose ran from the tank to a unit inserted into Leon's nose. Splints were holding Leon's left forearm into place, as well as her right leg. It was obvious from the bruising around Leon's now exposed torso that she was pretty beat up on the inside.

"My fucking God," Lynn gasped, nearly choking on her tears. "Cammy..."

Leon painfully opened her one eye not covered in bandages and smiled weakly at the stunt woman. "Addy," Leon whispered painfully. "You... you think I'm bad... you... should see... Motor Ed. He was... yanked from... his jet... straight through the cockpit... canopy..."

"Dammit, Cammy," Lynn cursed shakily. "You ran off on your own with the fucking Alchemist on your ass. You know, the asswipe who took everything three of the most powerful master villains in the world had to offer as if it were nothing. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"That... I could buy... a couple of moments... so that Drakken... could figure out... what to do," Leon replied softly, painfully.

"Well, you at least pulled _that_ one off," Lynn nodded, trying to laugh mirthfully despite the fact that she wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of her lungs at the celebutante. "Drakken knows what we need to do now. We just need to wait for a bunch of fucking ninjas to pull a miracle out of their asses."

Leon smiled at that. "See, Addy... Drakken's not... so bad..."

Lynn shook her head softly. "You know, Cammy, you're one fuh-reaky bitch. You fucking better live through this or else I'm tracking down your fucking ghost and kicking its ass."

Leon chuckled at that. "Well, let... the medics... do their job... and I... just might."

Lynn blinked and turned to the medics huddled around the two of them. Five of them were still working frantically to stabilize Leon's condition. The sixth looked at Lynn expectantly, but wisely remaining silent.

"Um, right," Lynn breathed, suddenly realizing that she was way out of line. "Yeah, get back to work, bozos. I want her back on her feet within the week."

With that, Lynn began to stand up. As she did, she felt a hand brush against hers. Turning to look back down at Leon, Lynn noticed the soft look in the celebutante's one visible eye.

"Addy," Leon whispered painfully. "I... need to... let you know... I..."

Lynn cut Leon off with a gentle finger against Leon's lips. "Shush, Cammy. I know. I know. Now rest and let these jokers do what they think they're doing for you."

With that, Lynn stood up and strode away. A new fire burned within the stunt woman's eyes as she approached the Global Justice leader.

"Dr. Director," Lynn growled. "Where's the armory?"

Betty paused and turned around to consider Lynn carefully. The one-eyed brunette then smiled.

* * *

"Okay," Jim Possible stated in a very matter-of-fact tone before looking up at the people gathered around him. "Recursive confirmation has been received."

Jim's twin brother, Tim, also looked up from the small device with which the two of them were fiddling. "Hirotaka has safely reached Doctor Drakken's lair just outside of Middleton."

"It's a good thing we had the boys' teleportation machine with us to send Kimmie-cub and Shego to their honeymoon," the boys' father, James Possible, commented. "But what could Hirotaka possibly want from Drew's lair at a time like this."

"Our honorable brother has been informed that a particular device within Drakken-san's lair may be critical to the defeat of the Alchemist," one of the remaining ninjas replied.

"I don't know if there is anything that can defeat the Alchemist," Dr. Kris Goldberg breathed shakily, holding her infant son close to her. "I mean, I just saw Myron and the others try to take him down and none of them have so much as scratched him."

"Didn't the hero Sidestep defeat him, though?" Dr. Anne Possible asked.

Kris nodded. "Yeah, twelve years ago. But it cost her her life. And nobody knows how she did it."

"Well, I have a theory," Wade Load commented, sitting nearby and typing at a laptop computer.

"Please, Wade," James said, turning to look at the 16-year-old genius. "Do tell."

"Well, it's become apparent that anything that can be associated with any combination of the four alchemical forces of earth, water, air, and fire," Wade explained, "or in our modern vernacular, solids, liquids, gasses, and plasma, will not harm the Alchemist in any way shape or form. As far as we can perceive, at any rate."

"That's true," James agreed. "It is rather convenient that the four Alchemical elements correspond so neatly to the four states of matter as modern scientists understand them. It would easily lead one to believe that nothing that we know of is capable of harming the Alchemist."

"And therein lies the clincher and perhaps the key to our victory," Wade replied. "The words _that we know of_. And I believe that is how Sidestep was able to defeat him."

"I don't follow, Wade," Joss Possible, Tim and Jim's 16-year-old cousin, said. "Then again, I'm not an intellectual powerhouse like everyone else here."

"Sidestep's power was teleporting people and things around," Wade continued, looking up at the freckle-faced beauty. "How do you think she did it?"

"Um, she... um... I dunno...," Joss thought out loud. "Uh, she turned them into energy and back into matter?"

"Ah, the old Star Trek transporter concept," Wade laughed. "A good guess, especially since Sidestep always called upon the totem spirit of the Thunderbird and each teleport was reported with a lightning strike. But I don't think that was the case."

"How did she do it, then?" Joss asked.

"By crossing space that we cannot possibly see or understand," Wade replied simply.

"Oh," Joss muttered, looking abashed. "I... think."

"You might have to enlighten us further on this, Wade," James insisted, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Right," Wade nodded. "Let's start with a lesson in basic geometry. Everyone knows that three-dimensional space is measured in three directions... width, height, and depth... right?"

"That kinda makes sense," Joss agreed, moving her hands across her face, then up and down her face, then away from her face.

"Right, like that," Wade said, smiling at Joss. "You see, each direction, or dimension, is defined as being unique from each other because each of them is perpendicular to the other two."

"Huh?" Joss said, crossing her eyes.

Wade nodded. "If you look at the relationship between width and height, you can say that the dimension of height, or going up and down, exists at a 90 degree angle to the dimension of width, or going left and right. Make sense?"

"Okay, that does make sense," Joss agreed.

"That makes them perpendicular to each other," Wade said. "Now, the dimension of depth, or going in and out, can be said to exist at a 90 degree angle to both width and height. Are you still following me?"

"Yeah, I think I am," Joss nodded. "And since depth is 90 degrees to height and width, height is 90 degrees to width and depth and width is 90 degrees to height and depth. I think I've got that now."

"Right!" Wade smiled. "Now, let's imagine a dimension that's perpendicular to heighth, width, and depth all at the same time."

Joss rubbed her temples gently. "I think my brain just broke."

"Exactly!" Wade smiled. "Theoretically, such a dimension could exist. But our senses and our minds are only capable of perceiving and understanding the first three dimensions."

"Okay," Joss shook her head. "But, um, what's all of this got to do with anything?"

"I believe that Sidestep's power worked by shoving things through that fourth dimension," Wade replied. "To our limited senses, it would appear like an instant translocation between two points in known three-dimensional space. But to the senses of someone capable of perceiving and understanding that fourth dimension, it's like moving from one point to another just like normal."

"And you believe that the Alchemist's body can be affected by this movement through this fourth dimension?" Joss ventured carefully.

"Exactly," Wade said. "If Sidestep could somehow slice up the Alchemist's body by shoving his body in several different directions within that fourth dimension, she could have easily killed him."

"Ew!" Joss grimaced. The imagery of blood and gore that flashed through her mind was unspeakable.

"An interesting theory, Wade," James said, pointing casually to the young genius. "But, that still doesn't explain why Hirotaka needed to go to Drew's lair."

"Speaking of," Joss said suddenly. "If Sidestep was able to kill the Alchemist by teleporting him, why can't we just attack him with Jim and Tim's teleportation device."

"Because," Tim replied, looking up from the device in question. "our teleportation device _does_ work..."

"...on the old Star Trek transporter beam concept," Jim continued, adding to his twin brother's statement.

" _Not_ on the fourth dimension concept," both boys finished in unison.

Joss bit her lip and stepped back. "Sorry I asked."

"To answer both Dr. Possible and Joss' questions at the same time," Wade said, "if what Kim and Shego have told me is right, I think Drakken was working on an invention that worked on a similar concept, only on the molecular level."

"Hirotaka said ten minutes, right, Tim?" Jim asked, looking at his brother.

"Yeah, he did," Tim agreed. "Time to shunt him back."

With that, the Tweebs worked simultaneously on the teleportation device in front of them. Within moments, a flash of light and energy touched down near the device, several yards away from the congregated Possibles and friends. An instant later, Hirotaka appeared. He rose to his feet from a kneeling position.

"Well?" Tim asked expectantly.

"Did you get it?" Jim asked expectantly.

Hirotaka smiled knowingly and held up a purple ray gun.

"It is my honor to report that the retrieval mission was a success. Now we must deliver it to Drakken-san."

"Hicka-bicka-boo?" Jim asked, turning to his twin brother.

"Hoosha!" Tim replied, grinning knowingly at Jim.

* * *

"FORE!" Duff Killigan yelled, swinging a nine-iron and launching a golf ball at the Alchemist from behind the master villain.

The exploding golf ball caught the Alchemist in the back of the head and momentarily distracted him. Just in time, too, as the Alchemist had one hand up to launch a barrage of elemental attacks into the face of Dementor, whom the Alchemist held by the lapel in the other hand. The momentary distraction caused the Alchemist to drop Dementor's unconscious body to the rooftop below and then turn to face Killigan.

"Ye've got the nads of a castrated bluejay, ye bloody git!" Killigan yelled. "Ye get yer jollies on other people's miseries. Ye ain't a villain! Yer a bloody psychopath. And yer goin' down!"

"I believe you misunderstand the gravity of your situation, Duff Killigan," the Alchemist smiled, holding out both of his hands to his sides and priming elemental forces in each. "For us to be one of these villains as you define them, we would have to be as human as you are. But we are not human at all. We are the Alchemist. And we shall destroy all that you know."

"Aw, bloody hell," Killigan breathed before diving off to the side. Just in time to avoid the brunt of the blow of the double attack that the Alchemist levied against the Scotsman. However, the explosion still sent Killigan hurtling into a nearby wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Now," the Alchemist laughed. "We have not experienced the euphoria of snuffing the life out of any of you since we extinguished the life force of the one known as Summer Gale. Who shall we give the gift of oblivion to next?"

"How about no one else?" Drakken called. He tumbled underneath the Alchemist's floating body and his blaster bazooka into place like a rocket launcher pointing straight up. He then tumbled further out of the way.

"Oh?" the Alchemist asked curiously, glancing down at the blaster bazooka. "What curiosity have you gifted us with?"

As if to answer the Alchemist's question, the blaster bazooka suddenly whined to a high, ear-splitting pitch before exploding upward in a fury so great that the roof underneath it cracked and split open.

Drakken stumbled across the rooftop and found his footing. He drew his two blaster pistols and spun to look back in the direction of his handiwork. At first, he saw nothing. But, much to Drakken's chagrin, the Alchemist floated back down into view, none the worse for the wear.

The Alchemist grinned wickedly. "Tell us, Dr. Drew Lipsky. That was your most powerful attack available to you, wasn't it? Your henchmen are scattered unconscious across this rooftop. Your allies have all been eliminated from the battle. You stand alone against us, armed only with weapons that have already been established as being ineffectual against us. What do you hope to accomplish with further resistance against us?"

"To buy just a little bit more time," Drakken growled angrily at the master villain.

The Alchemist laughed heartily. "To delay the inevitable for just a little while longer? That pleases us, Doctor Drakken. You have proven a most entertaining diversion for us. We shall relish the scant few more moments' distraction you will provide for us."

Drakken narrowed his eyes at the Alchemist, daring the master villain to make the first move.

"How about we provide you with more than just few moment's distraction?" asked a feminine voice from behind the Alchemist.

The Alchemist's eyes went wide before the master villain smiled. He then turned to face his new challengers.

Before the Alchemist, Kim Possible stood, radiant in her white with blue trim Centurion Mark II battle suit. Standing beside Kim was her wife, Shego, intimidating in her black with green trim Malefactor Mark I battle suit. Shego tugged at her glove hems and popped her neck with a quick jerk of her head left and right while Kim cracked her knuckles with a feral grin on her face.

"Indeed," the Alchemist grinned maniacally. "We shall find the distraction that you two will provide most delicious. Let us join battle then!"

At that, the Alchemist charged forward. Kim and Shego both dropped into battle stances in anticipation.

**[END CHAPTER SIX]**


	7. Chapter 7

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – WEDDING ELEMENTS, CHAPTER SEVEN**

The Alchemist grinned maniacally and charged forward. Before him stood his two primary quarries. The Child of the Comet, Shego, stood along with her newlywed wife, the inimitable Kim Possible, in battle stances. Shego's stance was more cat-like than Kim's stance, of course. The Child of the Comet had such an unhealthy obsession with her glove claws; such was the case even twelve years ago when the verdant-skinned beauty was just a scant thirteen years of age. Her combat style was thus more feral and unrestrained, compared to the more classically trained martial arts possessed by Kim Possible.

The Alchemist moved quickly and with confidence. He was the master of all four elemental forces of alchemy: Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. Since all things consisted with some combination of those four forces, nothing on this world could possibly hurt him. Especially not the Child of the Comet, as she relied so heavily on her flame powers. The Alchemist's movement would have seemed like a blur in a blink of an eye to an normal outside observer—had there been any. As it stood, most of the rest of the former Team Go—Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins—as well as Team Possible members Felix Renton and Monique and villains Professor Dementor and Duff Killigan laid unconscious and incapacitated across the church rooftop upon which the battle waged. All at the hands of the Alchemist. Only the former villain, Doctor Drakken, served as an outside observer to the battle that was about to occur. But even he was gifted with enhanced intelligence that made observing the pace of the battle easier.

However, that blink of an eye was all of the time that Shego needed. As the Alchemist charged forward, Shego lit up her hands in fiery green plasma and swiped her claws across in front of her, as if to throw open sliding doors. The green plasma trailed off of her ultra-diamond claws and coalesced in front of her.

When the Alchemist struck his target, he struck a fiery wall of green plasma, rather than Shego herself. The force with which the Alchemist struck was such that Shego's plasma wall nearly crumbled under the pressure. But, miraculously, it held firm. The Alchemist staggered back, dazed.

Shego grinned. "It's true that nothing Kimmie and I can do can _hurt_ you," she agreed to the arch-villain. "But we sure as hell can keep you busy for a good long while. You see, you may not take any damage from our world's kinds of attacks, but they can still stop you or redirect you. So, what do you say, jackass? Shall we dance?"

With that, Shego dropped her force wall, turned, and created another one behind her. This one was horizontal, rather than vertical, and sloped upward slightly.

"A ramp?" the Alchemist asked, stumbling back a step as he regained his footing. "Pray tell, Child of the Comet, how will you affect us with a..."

Before the Alchemist could finish speaking, a white and blue blur whizzed by him and latched onto his arm. He found himself dragged along with the blur, across the rooftop, past a devilishly smiling Shego, up the ramp, and up into the air.

In mid-air, the blur let go of the Alchemist. Kim Possible flipped upward, striking the Alchemist with a powerful roundhouse kick, and kicking off of the Alchemist's body. The force of Kim's kick, enhanced by the velocity of her Centurion battle suit's built-in speed boots, sent the Alchemist hurtling across the cityscape.

Kim followed through on her backflip, allowing the momentum created by her roundhouse kick to throw her back towards the church rooftop. She landed nimbly on the edge of the rooftop, next to Shego. Shego then jumped up into Kim's arms.

Kim smiled mischievously at her wife, cradled in her arms. She spent a brief moment considering the woman. Mere moments ago, Shego had been confronted with one of her worst fears for the first time in twelve years. The reformed thief had recovered herself admirably, though, and was more than willing (almost desperate) to lead the charge against the homicidal maniac. Shego had flashed the briefest moment of precious humanity before she had called upon the nigh inhuman courage and determination with which Kim had fallen in love.

Shego noticed Kim's admiration and smiled wickedly in return. "Let's catch up with that bastard," Shego purred.

Kim nodded and bolted forward. Her speed boots gave her enough velocity that she was able to leap from one building to the next. Very quickly, the two heroines were catching up with the Alchemist, who was crashing and tumbling across assorted city rooftops.

Doctor Drakken ran up to the edge of the church rooftop, stopped, and sighed. "Blast it, Shego! How am I supposed to keep up with the likes of you and the Possible?"

As if in response, the winds started kicking up violently around the mad scientist. Glancing up, he noticed that Team Possible's supersonic VTOL transport jet, the _Firebird_ , was hovering overhead. The loading ramp was lowered and a figure stood at the top of the ramp. Drakken smiled up at Zita Renton, Team Possible's chief mission support specialist.

"Care for a lift, Doctor?" the beautiful Hispanic woman said.

"Don't mind of I do," Drakken replied.

Another figure appeared next to Zita. A handsome Asian man who Drakken recognized as the Yamanoichi ninja named Hirotaka, the figure shot a grappling hook out to the mad scientist. Drakken grabbed onto the proffered rope and allowed himself to be hauled into the _Firebird_. Once Drakken was on board the jet, he glanced about. It was just him, Zita, Hirotaka, and Yori, the Yamanoichi ninja who Drakken knew was a part of Team Possible proper.

"Wait," Drakken asked, raising a brow. "Shego is fighting the Alchemist and your husband is incapacitated," he said to Zita. "If you're not flying this jet... who is?"

"Hey, Doctor D!" a female voice laughed from the pilot's chamber. "You ready to get fuh-reaky with this ride?"

Drakken's eyes went wide. "Adrena Lynn?"

Zita nodded. "I know the Firebird's weapons system better than anyone else. Adrena Lynn wanted a way to get back at the Alchemist for what he did to Camille Leon. So I asked her to pilot the _Firebird_ while I handled the guns."

"Fair enough," Drakken said. "We better catch up with Shego and the Possible, then. Even though they're both all that, they'll only last so long against the Alchemist."

"We're almost there," Adrena Lynn responded from up front.

"It is also my honor to present to you the prize for which you sent me to your lair," Hirotaka said, handing a device to Drakken.

Drakken accepted the purple ray gun and smiled devilishly.

* * *

The Alchemist tumbled and crashed painfully across several building rooftops, shattering and crumbling several stairwell entrances and brick outcroppings in the process. Finally, he came to rest on a particularly large rooftop. The building was incredibly large—it perhaps housed an industrial factory of one sort or another at one time. But now the building seemed to be in complete disrepair.

The Alchemist stumbled to his feet. While he was immune to damage, he was not immune to pain. And the assault had been powerful enough—Kim's already prodigious skill in the martial arts, coupled with the anti-graviton generators of her battle suit, coupled with the velocity of her speed boots—that a mere mortal would have been rendered into warm boneless gelatin from the strike. As it stood, the Alchemist had to shake off the stars in his eyes and regain his bearings.

Only one other attack had ever had such an effect on the Alchemist...

* * *

" _Halt, Evil-Doer!" the 17-year-old Hego bellowed, posing dramatically and pointing at the villain in front of him. "Your days of using stage magic to manipulate court proceedings are done! You shall be turned over to the rightful authorities this day!"_

_Khan Juror turned and grinned at the four teenagers who had just burst into his "lair" at the Go City Municipal Courthouse. Dressed like an unassuming middle-aged, upper middle-class income white man, he began to cackle maniacally as he held up the heavy book in his hand._

" _Stage magic, you say?" Khan Juror laughed. "Do you realize how many court cases I have influenced with my so-called stage magic? Do you realize how rich I have become because I have aided each and every villain you kids have defeated, having their cases thrown out or having their sentences shortened so that they seek their revenge against you?"_

" _Just one flick of Sidestep's wrist and I can be right behind that asshole," the 13-year-old Shego whispered to her older brother, lighting up her clawed hands. "Then he'll never be a bother to anyone ever again."_

" _That is not how we work and you know that, Shego," Hego whispered back to her younger sister. Then he turned back to Khan Juror and spoke more loudly. "Even if it is true magic, Khan Juror, you are limited to simple mind control. Mind control that is useless against us thanks to the inventions of our friend, Dr. Gabriel Novak. Now surrender peacefully or..."_

" _That is where you are wrong yet again, Hego!" Khan Juror laughed, lifted the book in his hand over his head. "You see, you muscle-bound oaf, this book is the Eternal Tome of Transmutations. Do you even understand the implications of that?"_

" _Trans... mutations...?" Hego repeated, scratching his head. "Um, you're about to create a bunch of mutants who all think they're the gender they're not? Like men dressing up like woman and all that? You evil, sadistic man!"_

_That earned a smack upside the back of Hego's head from the 15-year-old Mego._

_Khan Juror laughed mightily as he release his hold on the book. The book began to rise into the air above Khan Juror on its own accord, surrounding itself with a volatile nimbus of flame, wind, stone, and ice._

" _The Eternal Tome of Transmutations is the spellbook of the last man to have claimed the title of the Alchemist," Khan Juror laughed. "Once I claimed that power, I will become a true magician and I will become a true force to be reckoned with!"_

" _Not while Team Go has anything to say about it, Evil-Doer!" Hego bellowed. "Sidestep, the book, now!"_

" _On it!" the 15-year-old Native American beauty replied, disappearing in a brilliant clap of lightning and thunder._

" _I've got Laughing Boy," Shego growled, leaping forward._

_Shego was rewarded by a blast of ice shot from the book itself, sending her tumbling back across the room and into a nearby wall._

" _Spiritus Elementarium Cogere, audi placitum meum!" Khan Juror began chanting. As he did so, his skin turned blue and his hair turned white while a mysterious glow began to surround him. "Concede mihi tua potestate! Concede mihi virtutem elementorum! Da mihi virtutem Alchemist!"_

_Hego charged forward to try to stop Khan Juror, but it was already too late. As Khan Juror finished chanting, the room exploded in a brilliant flash of technocolored lights. As Hego's sight and senses returned, he shook his head and stood steadily up. Looking around, he saw that Sidestep had been thrown away from the book and was unconscious on the floor nearby. Shego was standing up and striding back over to her eldest brother. Mego was still in the center of the room, staring in awe at what was in front of him._

_Khan Juror stood with his back to the heroes. Before Khan Juror was a regal figure of a man. Standing almost six feet tall, with broad shoulders, a healthy build, a smart goatee, long brunette hair, Medieval noble's costume, and a flowing cloak, the figure glared impassively down at Khan Juror._

" _I have done it!" Khan Juror laughed. "I have summoned the power of the Alchemist. You are now mine to command. My first command is for you to destroy Team Go!"_

_The regal figure smiled wickedly. "So, you see fit to believe that you hold power over us? We are the Alchemist, mere mortal. Know that we will indeed destroy this Team Go. But only because it is our divine edict to destroy EVERYTHING!"_

_Before Khan Juror could react, the Alchemist lashed out, striking Khan Juror with an elemental blast so powerful that within mere moments, Khan Juror's body had disintegrated into a pile of fine ash. Khan Juror's painful, inhuman screams lingered for several moments longer than his demise should have allowed._

" _It... it killed him?" Hego breathed in disbelief. "That creature just killed Khan Juror. In cold blood."_

" _See, it's not all bad," Shego shrugged. "Now, if we can just get him to do that with Republicans and whoever created the Teletubbies, we'll be golden."_

" _Shego!" Hego growled. "This is serious!"_

" _So am I, but ah well," Shego sighed._

" _We have to stop this Alchemist before he can kill again!" Hego continued, turning back to glare at the maniacally grinning man._

" _I've got an idea that just might save us all," Mego suddenly cut in, finally finding his voice after having stared at the Alchemist in abject fear for several minutes._

" _What's that, Prima Donna?" Shego asked, turning to her next-elder brother._

_Mego didn't respond by voice. He simply shrank down to his action figure size and ran away._

_Shego rolled her eyes to that. "Figures."_

" _We're going for a flaming cannonball special," Hego said suddenly._

_Shego smiled wickedly and flamed up her clawed hands. "I'm ready for flight, Captain."_

" _While we find your banter quite amusing, children, your end is nigh," the Alchemist smiled casually as he considered the two teenagers in front of him. "Enjoy the precious few moments of breath that you still possess."_

_As the Alchemist spoke, Hego grabbed onto Shego and began to spin. He span around like a top, spinning faster and faster and faster. Just as the Alchemist finished speaking, Hego finished one final rotation and flung Shego at the villain._

_The Alchemist could not decide what caught him off guard more. The velocity at which Shego hurtled at him, the intensity of the flames that engulfed the teenage girl's hands, or the wicked viciousness that enshrouded the teenage girl's face. Whatever the case, Shego slammed her claws into the Alchemist at such a speed that he felt something he had never felt before._

_He felt pain._

* * *

The Alchemist shook his head one final time, to not only shake off the vertigo that Kim Possible's attack had inflicted upon him, but also to push back the memory of the very first attack that he had ever felt. After that attack, wherein he fled the battlefield in confusion and frustration, he had vowed to defeat and kill Team Go. Especially Shego, the one person who had, until just now, been the only person to have ever inflicted pain onto him.

Now there were two people. Shego... and Kim Possible.

As the Alchemist thought of that, Kim Possible ran through a nearby stairwell and appeared upon the industrial rooftop upon with the Alchemist now stood. She then set Shego, who had been cradled in Kim's arms, onto the rooftop.

"We applaud such a magnificent use of a surprise attack, Kim Possible," the Alchemist commended, bowing to the two women. "But, do please understand, you are only delaying the inevitable. Just ask Shego. Even the Child of the Comet can only succeed in inflicting pain onto us. Neither of you are capable of truly destroying us."

"I'm not averse to spending a little bit of time bringing the pain," Kim said, narrowing her eyes at the arch-villain. "I mean, you crashed our wedding, either killing or severely maiming several of my friends and foes. I might actually _enjoy_ making you hurt. What about you, darling?"

"You know I'm always ready to bring the pain, Kimmie," Shego replied, engulfing her fists with green flames as she dropped into a battle crouch. "Remind me to tell you about how Khan Juror first summoned this asshat. Laughs all around the table. It's a story to tell our grandkids someday."

Kim rose a brow to that. "There was actually someone named Khan Juror?"

Shego chuckled. "Yeah, a stage magician who specialized in hypnotism to influence court proceedings. He won the Darwin Award jackpot when he used actual magic to summon Mr. Chuckles here."

Kim sighed and shook her head. "I'm not sure how many more names that are plays on words I can handle."

"Well, it's no fair for _you_ to have a monopoly on _that_ front, Princess," Shego smirked, winking at her wife.

"We would like to point out that we are still here," the Alchemist pointed out suddenly, "and that your lives are currently in imminent danger."

"Oh, right!" Kim replied, turning back to the Alchemist. "Sorry, Shego and I tend to get distracted easily."

"Damn straight we do," Shego concurred, leaning back and glancing down Kim's back. "Speaking of... Cupcake, have I told you today how much I love how your Centurion battle suit makes your ass look fine?"

"Only just now," Kim grinned at her wife. "But there's no way it can compare to how you looked in that wedding dress. Oh, my God, Shego, I wanted to ravish you right then and there."

"I know, right?" Shego gasped. "I mean, it took 'Nique over an hour to put it on me, but afterwards I felt like the fucking Queen of England. I want to put it on again, just so I can feel like that again."

Kim grinned wickedly. "I want you to put it on again, too. Just so I can help you get back out of it again."

"RAAAAUUUURRRRGGGHHH!" the Alchemist suddenly screamed angrily, flexing into a dramatic pose and exploding into a fury of elemental energies coursing around his body.

"Goal achieved," Kim said quickly.

"Let's do this thing," Shego agreed.

Shego thrust her flame-engulfed hands outwards from her sides, then swung them inwards and upwards. The act created trails of green plasma flames that bled quickly off of Shego's ultra-diamond claws. When she thrust her hands upwards, the lances of green plasma flew up into the sky.

At the same time, Kim tapped the toes of each of her boots on the rooftop, causing the soles to glow a soft blue. She then bolted forward at a speed that would have made a Lamborghini jealous.

"ENOUGH GAMES," the Alchemist screamed, glaring angrily at the incoming Kim Possible through flame-enshrouded eyes. "WE WILL REND YOUR CHARRED FLESH FROM YOUR HOLLOWED BONES AND DRINK YOUR MARROW FOR..."

Before the Alchemist could finish his rant, several lances of green plasma flame dropped down from the sky, forming a cage-like formation around the arch-villain.

"What in the...," the Alchemist started to breath.

Then it hit him. The Alchemist could not react, given how quickly Kim was moving. Drawing on every once of acrobatic athleticism that her many years as a cheerleader and a superspy had given her, the redheaded hero began flipping, tumbling, and swinging between each of the plasma lances, using them as dance poles. With the alacrity afforded her by her speed boots, Kim was able to pummel the Alchemist mercilessly, using the plasma lances to keep herself in proximity with the Alchemist and to keep the attack going. The Alchemist found himself helpless to react to the constant barrage of strikes.

Then, Kim flipped upward, leaping into the sky just beyond the Alchemist's physical arm's reach. As the Alchemist painfully looked up at Kim's somersaulting form, he was caught completely unawares by the blast that sent him hurtling back through two of the plasma lances and across a significant portion of the industrial rooftop.

As the Alchemist tumbled painfully into a heap on the other side of the rooftop, Shego glared at the arch-villain with her entire body sheathed in an intense, green plasma flame aura.

"Guess what?" Shego growled. "With these claws, I can focus my plasma to such a degree that I make a concentrated FORCE BLAST! And you can't 'elemental immunity' your way out of FORCE BLASTS, bitch!"

Kim landed in a crouch in front of Shego and then bolted forward. The Alchemist exploded into an upright position and charged forward in a fury of elemental energy. As he charged forward, the Alchemist formed a gigantic fireball in his hands and shot it at Kim. At the velocity that her speed boots were carrying her, Kim ran straight into the fireball, which exploded into a fiery conflagration of doom.

The Alchemist continued his charge forward, engulfing both of his fists in auras of stone, ready to plow straight through Kim's charred husk of a corpse. Instead, the Alchemist was met with Kim's fist. Kim emerged from the exploding fireball, enshrouded in a nimbus of green flame. Kim's fist connected with the Alchemist's chin, causing the arch-villain to whiplash backwards and tumble haphazardly across the rooftop.

Kim cracked her knuckles over the Alchemist's body as Shego strode up confidently next to her wife.

"Enshrouding _me_ in your flame," Kim said, smiling at Shego. "That's a new one. I like it."

"Saved your cute ass from that fireball," Shego agreed, tugging at the hem of her glove. "And you look rather sweet in green. You really should wear green more often."

"With my red hair? Maybe closer to Christmas, lover," Kim laughed.

The Alchemist struggled to look up at the two women and growled. "Enough. This game ends NOW!"

With that, the entire industrial plant building exploded.

* * *

The _Firebird_ flew towards the industrial plant that the team saw the Alchemist land atop. Adrena Lynn sat in the pilot's seat while Hirotaka sat in the co-pilot's seat. Zita Renton sat at the weapons system console. Yori and Drakken stood behind the pilot seats.

"Okay, gamer grrl," Lynn growled. "We're closing in on our target. Get set to do your fuh-reaky magic."

"Already have the target locked, _chica_ ," Zita smiled. "We're loaded and ready to go. Just a little closer."

Lynn smiled wickedly. "Closer is my middle name." With that, Lynn pushed down on the control wheel and sent the _Firebird_ into a dive towards the plant.

Drakken watched the scene unfold as the jet flew towards the combatants below. The spectacle was absolutely amazing. Shego was doing things with her plasma that he had never seen before. It had to be something to do with that new battle suit she was wearing. It was different from her catsuit that she had worn for so many years. Drakken made a mental note to ask the Possible's webmaster about the matter. He had uses for things such as that.

Suddenly, Kim and Shego let up on their assault and began talking to each other as the Alchemist struggled to his hands and knees. Something about the Alchemist's posture didn't set well with Drakken. It was as if he were tensing up for...

"ADRENA LYNN!" Drakken suddenly screamed. "BANK LEFT—NOW!"

Lynn's response was reflexive. She didn't even think about it before she did it. She simply spun the wheel left and forced the jet to turn and bank to the left in a nearly 90 degree angle. Just in time, too, because the whole industrial plant went up in a fiery explosion as she did so. The _Firebird_ barely escaped the conflagration only because of Lynn's reflexes.

"Kim!" Zita screamed as she took in the scene. "Shego!"

"Shego...," Drakken sighed sadly, feeling his heart drop.

* * *

The Alchemist floated down into the rubble of the industrial plant, reveling in the hellish inferno around him and cackling wickedly. He set foot on the concrete floor and strode confidently through the burning timber and molten plastic. As he walked past a support beam, the beam collapsed behind him in a ashen heap.

The Alchemist approached a pair of bodies. He knew that the bodies were what was left of Shego and Kim Possible. He smiled knowingly, content that his handiwork had finally ended the lives of the only two individuals who had ever succeeded in making the Alchemist feel pain.

But, as the Alchemist approached the bodies, he was shocked to see that they were not lying on the floor. They were knelt next to each other. Kim clutched Shego tightly to her body while the ex-villainess kept the two of them enshrouded not only with a nimbus of green flame, but also a dome-like cover of solid plasma. Both women looked quite worse for the wear, but were still alive, if in a great deal of pain. Kim glared up at the Alchemist as Shego coughed heavily into Kim's shoulders.

"You... you are not dead...," the Alchemist breathed in disbelief.

Kim growled. "No, we're not."

The Alchemist narrowed his eyes at the two women. "Why do you continue to persist. While you have certainly proven to us that you can inflict pain unto our body, you still cannot harm us or defeat us. Why do you prolong the suffering? Why do you delay the inevitable?"

"Because," Kim growled, clutching Shego tightly. "Our job wasn't to defeat you. Our job was to buy some time."

The Alchemist rose a brow to that. "Buy some time? For what?"

The Alchemist then received a large blaster beam to the side of his body, sending him crashing through some nearby burning timber.

Kim looked up and saw the _Firebird_ hover down into view, pushing the burning timber and molten pylons as if they were balsa wood. The loading ramp on the belly of the _Firebird_ lowered and three figures leapt from the jet. Doctor Drakken, Hirotaka, and Yori ran up to Kim and Shego.

"Good," Drakken breathed as he took in the sight. "You're both alive."

Kim smiled at that. "We are, Drew. Thanks to your timing, guys. Thank you."

Shego pushed herself off of Kim and shook her head violently. "Still a bit dizzy, though."

Yori nodded, reached into a pouch on her belt, and pulled out some herbs. "Here you go, Shego-san. These herbs grow only in southern Japan and are incredible for trauma-based vertigo. Just chew on them as if they were pieces of gum."

"Thanks, Yori," Shego sighed, accepting the proffered herbs and stuffing them in her mouth.

Hirotaka rose to his feet and braced himself. "It would appear that our work is not yet done."

Suddenly, charred wood and ashen debris exploded in all directions nearby, revealing the Alchemist. And he appeared extremely angry.

"WHO AMONGST YOU SHALL BE THE FIRST TO DIE AT OUR HANDS?" the Alchemist screamed. He flexed his hands and produced a ball of elemental energy in each.

Drakken shook his head and pointed his purple ray gun at the arch-villain. "How about we try this instead, Alchemist. Smile for the birdy. And then eat Alpha Wave Gene Recombinator ray. Bitch."

With that, Drakken shot his ray gun at the Alchemist. The beam caught the Alchemist square on the chest. The beam enveloped the Alchemist's entire body in a thin sheet of purple energy. The Alchemist found himself locked into place, convulsing violently as the beam continued to plow into him unabated.

Yori, who was still knelt next to Kim and Shego, glanced up at Drakken. Drakken stood there, continuing to fire the ray gun beam in a continuous stream at the Alchemist.

"What is it that you are doing, Drakken-san?" Yori asked curiously.

Drakken narrowed his eyes, refusing to take his gaze off of the now epileptic arch-villain. "We're about to find out who the 'We' behind the Alchemist really is."

"You can split things apart with that thing, not just splice them together?" Kim asked incredulously.

"Indeed," Drakken smiled.

The Alchemist's body began to vibrate violently under the constant barrage of the ray gun beam. Suddenly, the Alchemist's body exploded in a blinding flash of light. The five heroes had to cover their eyes to avoid sight damage.

Once the light died down, the heroes dared to look. What they saw was nothing less than astounding. And terrifying.

What stood before the heroes was no longer a single human man. Instead, four tall, majestic creatures stood. One was like a rough-hewn statue made of the finest of stone. Another was a pillar of flame with arms and brightly glowing eyes. A third was a vortex of wind and debris with a pair of ethereal eyes floating within. A final fourth was like a wave of frothing water, glaring down at the assembled heroes with dark motes for eyes. Each of the figures stood well over ten feet tall and were intimidating as all get-out.

Kim and Shego scrambled to their feet and took up their battle stances alongside Drakken, Yori, and Hirotaka.

"Um, Doc," Shego breathed. "Kindly explain to the class how _this_ was a good idea?"

Drakken could only gulp and stare at the assembled elemental creatures.

**[END CHAPTER SEVEN]**


	8. Chapter 8

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – WEDDING ELEMENTS, CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Perhaps I may indulge in the honor of answering the question on Drakken-san's behalf?" Hirotaka asked, keeping his body tense in a battle stance.

He, along with his sister-in-arms, Yori, and their American allies, Doctor Drakken, Shego, and Kim Possible, stood in an old, abandoned industrial plant in North Vancouver. The plant was completely shattered and was in flames, thanks to the attack of their foe, the insane and powerful Alchemist.

Except the Alchemist was no longer the Alchemist. After the villain crashed Kim and Shego's wedding, the heroes had battled the mind-numbingly powerful villain to a stand-still until Drakken had finally played his hand. The mad scientist's Alpha Wave Gene Recombinator ray had produced unusual results when used against the Alchemist. Now, where one insanely powerful man had once stood, four impressive-looking elemental creatures now stood.

And Shego, quite understandably, had expressed concerns about the tactic.

"Feel free, ninja-boy," Shego breathed, refusing to take her eyes off of the elemental creatures in front of her.

"The Alchemist was greater than the sum of his parts," Hirotaka explained. "Together, he had the strength of not only the four elements in and of themselves, but also the strength of how they interplayed with each other. Now, they are four relatively weaker individuals who we can now divide and conquer."

"And each of them will have weaknesses we can exploit," Kim added, suddenly understanding. "Weaknesses that the Alchemist didn't have before."

"I like that," Shego agreed.

"You shall possess that advantage only for as long as it takes for us to recombine," the four elemental creatures stated in unison. "Such will take us but a moment."

With that, the four elemental creatures, one each for the elemental forces of earth, air, fire, and water, turned to each other and started to move towards each other. Just as they were about to touch each other, however, the air elemental found itself trapped in a force bubble right after a strange _VOIP_ sound ripped through the air.

Drakken lowered the cotton candy pink colored blaster pistol in his hand and grinned. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I accidentally get you with my bubble ray gun? I really should be more careful with where I'm pointing these things."

The earth elemental and the water elemental each began to pound at the force bubble as the air elemental began to assault it from within.

Kim paused and looked back at Hirotaka. "Okay, should we just attack these guys or let them make fools of themselves for a little bit?"

Hirotaka shook his head. "It seems important for them to free their brother so that they may recombine. That is an important fact, I would wager. Perhaps it is important for them to recombine for reasons beyond sheer power."

As Hirotaka spoke, the three elemental creatures succeeded in shattering the force bubble where the air elemental was trapped. However, as the air elemental's force bubble was shattered, the water elemental found itself trapped in another force bubble.

Drakken cackled gleefully. "This is so much fun! I can keep this up all day? Shego, why did we not do something like this when we were evil?"

"Because my Kimmie and her sidekick would have stopped us," Shego replied, smirking.

"Damn straight we would have," Kim laughed, earning her a playful glare from the ex-villainess.

As Shego and Kim spoke, the water elemental escaped its trap. However, Drakken was ready and trapped the air elemental once more.

This time, the earth and water elementals turned to Drakken. "Your insolence ends now, mortal!"

Drakken froze up and his shoulders drooped noticeably. "Uh-oh!"

The earth elemental advanced towards Drakken. But it was intercepted by Hirotaka and Yori. The two ninjas began a coordinated martial assault on the rough-hewn statue, throughing the large creature off balance as it swatted helplessly as the swift and nimble combatants. Hirotaka and Yori kept themselves in motion around the earth elemental, making sure to strike and then move before the creature could react.

The water elemental did not advance on Drakken. Instead, it rose an "arm" towards the mad scientist and blasted a bolt of icy water at Drakken.

Drakken winced in anticipation of the incoming pain. Instead, he heard a sharp sizzling sound. He opened his eyes to see that Shego had leapt in front of him and created a plasma wall in front of herself.

Before Drakken could say anything, a white and blue blur rushed by, grabbing Drakken and moving him several yards to the side. Just as the speed boot enhanced Kim Possible set Drakken down, the air elemental broke out of its force bubble.

"Let's play dodgeball," Kim smirked playfully to Drakken.

"I'm game for that," Drakken laughed. "And I have the perfect balls to play with."

With that, Drakken took aim and shot the water elemental, trapping it in a force bubble. The air elemental turned and shot a vortex blast at Drakken and Kim. But Kim grabbed Drakken and sped over to the other side of the battlefield. She deposited Drakken on the ground.

"Yeah, I bet you wished there was a pretty girl who would play with your balls," Kim laughed.

"You think now that you're a married adult, you're all that with the crude sexual jokes," Drakken growled. The water elemental broke free of its prison. But Drakken was already taking aim at the air elemental and fired, trapping the air elemental in a force bubble.

The water elemental turned to attack Drakken and Kim with another icy blast, but found itself splattered apart by a fiery green plasma blast.

"Bet you forgot I was here, huh?" Shego laughed darkly, her clawed gloves still sizzling like a smoking gun.

"No!" the air elemental cried, slamming itself feebly against the confines of the force bubble within which it was trapped. "We are beginning to discorporate!"

"You're beginning to what?" Shego asked, blasting the water elemental again as it was beginning to reform itself.

"I had suspected this as well," Hirotaka explained, leaping up, somersaulting, and kicking the earth elemental in the face. "These creatures are not of this world. Without the anchor that their combined form grants them, they can no longer keep themselves tethered to our realm of existence."

"Can you explain that again in 6th Grade American English?" Shego asked, blasting the water elemental yet again.

"American English has advanced to the 6th Grade level?" Hirotaka responded in honest curiosity, dropping into a low crouch on the ground and kicking a leg out from under the earth elemental.

"Hirotaka-kun!" Yori chided her brother-in-arms, using the earth elemental's sudden unbalance to throw it to the ground.

"Um, these creature are about to be banished from our world," Hirotaka explained, tumbling across the earth elemental's body and kicking it in the chin. "They are about to go bye-bye."

"Okay, 'go bye-bye' I can follow," Shego nodded, smiling.

Shego was about to blast the water elemental yet again, but she suddenly found it trapped in a force bubble. She turned and glared at her former boss. Drakken merely shrugged.

"Can't be too careful, Shego," Drakken chided.

Shego humphed, smirked, and shook her head.

Suddenly, the air was filled with inhuman screams. The air, earth, and water elementals began to fade from existence, growing more and more transparent until finally they could be seen no more. Their inhuman screams carried on for several moments longer until finally they, too, faded away.

"Well," Kim shuddered, the chill of the screams racing up and down her spine. "That was anti-climactic."

Shego started to take in a deep breath before Yori stepped up to the group.

"I do not mean to... how do you say it in America? Rain on your parade? But... has no one else noticed that the building is no longer on fire?"

The five heroes glanced around and noticed that it was true. All of the raging fire that had previously engulfed the entire shattered industrial plant was mysteriously gone.

"Um, the Canadian fire department is all that?" Drakken offered.

"Um, guys," Kim said, looking up and away from the group. "I don't think we're out of the fire yet."

The other heroes turned and followed Kim's gaze. To everyone's horror, the fire elemental still stood before them. Not only did it stand before the heroes, it stood a grand _seven stories tall_ before the heroes.

"INSOLENT FOOLS!" the fire elemental boomed loudly. "DID YOU NOT REALIZE THAT A FIRE ELEMENTAL IN A LARGE BURNING BUILDING WOULD BE ABLE TO FEED ITSELF TO A MAGNIFICENT PROPORTIONS?"

"The thought did cross my mind, momentarily," Drakken replied, thoughtfully. "But then your water counterpart shot some ice at me and then suddenly it didn't seem like such an important detail..."

"MY BROTHERS MAY NOW SUFFER FOR THEIR FAILURE," the fire elemental continued, "AS SHALL I SHORTLY. BUT I WILL APPEAR BEFORE THE ELEMENTAL LORDS OF POWER WITH THE NEWS OF THE DEMISE OF THE CHILD OF THE COMET AND HER LOVER!"

"Over _my_ dead body!" Drakken growled, stepping in front of Kim and Shego.

"IT SHALL BE MY PLEASURE, MORTAL!"

The fire elemental rose a fiery hand and fired a stream of white hot flame down onto the gathered heroes. It kept up the stream for several minutes, steadily raising the intensity as it did so. Finally, satisfied that it had indeed done its job, the fire elemental ended the stream and gazed down on its handiwork.

The fire elemental chose not to be shocked or surprised when it saw that instead of five ashen corpses, it saw a transparent force dome with five figures within, each of them engulfed in a pale green fiery aura.

"My bubble ray gun to protect from the direct blast with Shego's plasma sheath to protect us from the intense temperature," Drakken gloated, keeping his finger on the trigger of his ray gun to keep the dome up. "Ever was the Possible the only person capable of standing against the genius and teamwork that was Team Drakken!"

"When we didn't have our heads up our asses about robot girls and omnivorous goops," Shego laughed, keeping her hands outstretched to maintain the plasma sheaths.

"If my dear, beloved mother had not released that goop, we would have succeeded in that caper," Drakken growled.

"Your dear, beloved mother also wanted the two of us to get together, Drewbie," Shego said, rolling her eyes.

"I know...," Drakken muttered, shuddering at the thought. In his mind, thinking of Shego in that way was like incest.

"YOU MAY BE ABLE TO PROTECT YOURSELVES FROM ME ON THE TEMPORARY," the fire elemental bellowed. "BUT CAN YOU TRULY DEFEAT ME?"

"We just have to survive you until you succumb to your banishment," Drakken bragged, still maintaining the dome.

To answer that gloat, the fire elemental roared mightily and then blasted another intense, continuous stream of white-hot flame down onto the heroes.

"Oh, I know!" Shego grunted, focusing intently on the plasma sheaths protecting her and her allies. "How about we find the most powerful creature known to mankind and then PISS IT THE FUCK OFF!"

"It always works for you!" Drakken shot back, undeterred as he worked hard to keep the force dome active.

Kim knelt down between Drakken and Shego, looked at her left forearm, and activated her battle suit's built-in Kimminucator unit. She was immediately greeted by the image of her beloved friend and webmaster, the boy genius Wade Load.

"Hey, Kim! You're alive!" Wade exclaimed. "We saw the explosion towards downtown and we were scared that... wait, everything's green?"

"I'll explain later!" Kim said sharply. "I need your brains, Wade. We are facing a seven story tall fire elemental who just absorbed a plant building's worth of fire. What sort of fancy science stuff can we do to stop this thing?"

"Um," Wade replied brilliantly, blinking and looking back at Kim.

"Come on, Wade!" Kim begged. "Drakken and Shego are doing everything they can to keep the rest of us alive. It won't last long. Wade, if anyone can figure this out, it's you!"

"Right, okay," Wade nodded. "I think I've got an idea. But I need one of you guys to stand right under the thing."

Yori shuffled up next to Kim and looked at Wade. "Wade-kun, why would you need something of the sort from any of us?"

"Well," Wade replied, "I think the Tweebs can recalibrate their teleportation device to disrupt energy flows, including the flames of a magical fire elemental. But we need to be able to target it. To do that, we need someone with a Kimmunicator to stand right where the creature is."

Kim's eyes went wide. "Wade, do you realize what it is you're asking?"

Wade's eyes darkened. "I also realize that it's my first idea and that you're more than likely to shoot it down."

"Damn straight I'm going to...," Kim began. But she was interrupted.

"You," Drakken suddenly bellowed. "Ninja-girl. Come here and take this ray gun. Keep your fingers pressed firmly on the trigger and keep the beam shooting straight upward."

Yori stood up and went to Drakken, doing exactly as instructed.

Kim looked at Drakken curiously as the mad scientist shrugged off his jacket. "Drew?"

Drakken turned to Kim with a deathly serious expression. "Possible. Give me your glove."

Kim's eyes went wide at that.

"Now!" Drakken snapped.

"Doc, I know what you're thinking," Shego suddenly said, looking at Drakken. "Don't do it."

Drakken turned to Shego with a softer, if no less intense expression. "I made a promise to protect you on your wedding day, Shego. I intend to keep that promise."

"Drew," Shego breathed, her body shuddering both from the strain of projecting her plasma sheaths and from the strain in her heart as she considered what Drakken was considering doing. "No. You don't have to do this. I'm sorry I got mad at you. It's not worth your life. Please don't do this."

Drakken stepped up to Shego, smiled softly, kissed her gently on each cheek, then stepped back. "Whatever happens, Shego, I just want you to know. I'm very proud of who you've become and the minor role I played in you becoming that person."

"God damn it, Drew, NO!" Shego screamed, tears now flowing down her cheeks.

Drakken didn't respond to Shego's scream. Instead, his face turned serious again as he turned to Kim. "The glove, Possible. Now."

Kim looked at Shego for a moment, then back at Drakken. "You understand, Drew, that I'm doing this for the greater good of the world. If Shego never forgives me, I'll never forgive you."

With that, Kim stood up, slipped her left glove off of her hand, and handed it to Drakken.

Drakken nodded grimly to Kim, accepted the glove, and slipped it onto his left hand. He then brought up the Kimmunicator.

"Okay, Computer Boy," Drakken said flatly. "How long until the teleportation device is recalibrated?"

"It's recalibrated," Wade replied. "The Tweebs are ready to fire. We just need to target it. Doctor, are you sure you want to do this?"

"For Shego," Drakken said, glancing back up at the ex-villainess. "I would do anything."

"Don't you dare fucking die, you asshole," Shego growled angrily.

Drakken smiled. "What? And deny myself the pleasure of your temper tantrums? Never!"

Shego only growled in return.

Drakken then turned towards the fire elemental. "Wish me luck, boys and girls."

"Suck my dick, egghead," Shego growled. "You get in and you get out. You fucking got it?"

"Good luck, Drew," Kim said, more softly. "And what Shego said, only with more passion."

"Best of fortunes in your endeavor, Drakken-san," Hirotaka added, bowing. "It is an honor to fight alongside a warrior such as yourself."

"Good luck, Drakken-san," Yori said as well, still concentrating on her task of maintaining the force dome. "It shall be an honor to watch you send that creature back to the hell from which it came."

"Ready when you are, Doctor," Wade said finally, nodding grimly at Drakken through the holographic comm link in the Kimmunicator.

"Then let's do this!" Drakken said, dashing forward. As he burst from the force dome, he drew a ray gun from his belt holster and dove for the monster.

As Drakken dove under the fire elemental, the fire elemental noticed Drakken and redirected it's fire stream away from the force dome and towards the scrambling mad scientist.

Suddenly, Wade's voice chirped from Shego's Kimmunicator. "We have a lock on the creature! Firing the teleportation device now!"

Just as the fire elemental engulfed the ground at its feet in a fiery inferno, a crack of thunder ripped through the air and a beam of light descended from the sky. The light engulfed the fire elemental. The fire elemental screamed so loudly as to momentarily deafen all of the heroes present.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME SO EASILY!" the fire elemental screamed. "YOU CANNOT... CANNOT... NOOOOOOOO!"

In almost an instant, the fire elemental disintegrated and was no more.

Yori dropped the force dome and Shego dropped her plasma sheathes. Exhausted, Shego slumped down to her knees. Kim was immediately by Shego's side, ready to comfort her wife.

"NO!" Shego screamed, pushing Kim away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Sheila?" Kim gasped, tears welling up in her eyes.

"How could you?" Shego gasped, finally giving in to the sorrow and anger inside of you. "How could you fucking let him do that so easily, Kimmie? He was... he was like my fucking father, God damn it! How could you?"

Kim bit her lower lip and looked at her wife in pain, frustration, sorrow, and sympathy. The Alchemist was finally defeated. But at what cost? He had stolen almost everything that Shego had loved in life. And Kim had essentially enabled Drakken to be the final sacrifice.

Hirotaka and Yori stood nearby. Instead of paying attention to Kim and Shego, they carefully studied the flames that engulfed the area nearby.

"Did you see what I saw, Yori-san?" Hirotaka asked.

"I certainly did, Kirotaka-san," Yori agreed, nodding. "The color of the ray gun that Drakken-san drew just as he dove under the fire elemental... was purple."

"WHAT'S THAT FUCKING GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" Shego screamed, flailing madly as Kim forcibly took hold of her wife and drew her in to a firm embrace. Shego tried to fight it, but quickly caved in to Kim's concern and began to weep openly onto Kim's shoulder.

Suddenly, Shego's Kimmunicator began to cackle. After a brief moment, a familiar voice rang through.

"Shego?"

Shego stopped crying, leaned back, and looked at Kim incredulously. Had she heard what she thought she just heard?

"Shego? I know you have one of these communicator thingies. Answer me!"

As Kim watched, Shego tentatively lifted up her left glove and turned on the holographic display on her Kimmunicator.

"Doc?" Shego stammered weakly.

"Shego, you've been dealing with your powers since you were ten," Drakken's voice said. No display was coming over the comm link, but his voice was loud and clear. "So, you're probably the best person for me to talk to right now."

"Doc," Shego said, looking at her Kimmunicator and shaking violently. "Where... where are you?"

"Well, considering at the formation of the stars and the smell of the atmosphere," Drakken responded, "I would wager that I'm on one of the moons of Jupiter. Ganymede, perhaps. The young Possibles must have teleported me here. But that's not important. What's important is that I have a very real concern that only you may be able to handle."

"What... what is that, Drew?" Shego asked carefully. What the fuck sort of problem would be more important than being stranded on a moon over 600 million kilometers away?

"Um," Drew's voice mumbled softly before he finally asked the question. "How do you turn your flames OFF?"

Shego's eyes went wide at that. "Drew? Why the fuck do you want to know that at a time when you're stranded on another planet's moon?"

"Perhaps a better question," Kim added carefully, "is how are you surviving on Ganymede? It's atmosphere should be too thin and too cold for you to breath."

"Um, probably for the same reason I survived the fire elemental's attack," Drakken's voice replied.

"Which is...?" Shego asked. She was now looking at her wife queerly. Kim simply shrugged.

"I used the Alpha Wave Gene Recombinator to fuse myself with a portion of the fire elemental," Drakken's voice said. "I've got freaky glowing hands now, too. But mine are blue. Or maybe that's just an effect of the atmosphere here. I don't know. That warrants some investigation. But, yes, you're no longer the only fire shooting megavillain on the block, Shego. Beware of Doctor Drakken, the Flaming Blue Mad Scientist!"

Both Kim and Shego smiled mirthfully at that. "Um, Doc, let's submit ourselves to a PR specialist before you go around using that title, shall we?"

With that, both Kim and Shego began laughing.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed. The Tweebs were able to lock back onto Drakken via Kim's Kimmunicator and teleport him back to Earth. North Vancouver began the task of rebuilding the damage inflicted by the Alchemist during his battle against Team Possible.

The Seniors donated handsomely to the reconstruction of the church in which the wedding had been held. Special Agent Hector Delgado, Motor Ed, and Camille Leon survived their injuries, although each of them had to come to terms with the fact that it would take months to recover from their injuries. Adrena Lynn took Camille Leon back home to Leon's penthouse suite in New York City, where the best in home nursing care was hired to help Leon with her injuries.

Dr. Betty Director declared a moratorium on the pursuit of Professor Dementor, Motor Ed, Duff Killigan, Camille Leon, and Adrena Lynn for the duration of the recover of their injuries. In addition, each of them were invited to Kim and Shego's wedding reception, which was rescheduled and relocated to the Senior island estates off of the southern coast of Spain. In an unprecedented move, Global Justice and HenchCo cooperated in holding a service in honor of Summer Gale, who had died at the hands of the Alchemist. Heroes and villains alike attended the service.

During those weeks, Drakken practiced the use of his new flame powers under the guidance of both Kim and Shego. He learned the basics of making his hands glow and shooting balls of pale blue flame. Most importantly, he learned how to keep the flames turned _off_ until he absolutely needed them.

Finally, the day arrived for Kim and Shego's wedding reception. Mego gave a warm toast in honor of his sister and her wife, telling a rousing story of how he had met Kim for the first time and how he could immediately tell the connection between the hero and his sister. The first dance turned out to be Syn-Tonic's recording of the song, Self Control. According to Shego, it was a song beloved to her because it was the first song that Kim had ever sang to her. When the garter was thrown, Hego smirked and tripped Will Du, causing the special agent to stumble forward and accidentally catch the garter. When the bouquet was thrown, Yori put extra effort in making sure she caught it.

During the reception, Drakken sat and watched, admiring not only the splendor that the Seniors had brought to bear to the décor, but also the warmth and love that he could feel pouring between Kim and Shego. He took special pride in knowing that he had a hand in bringing the two women together and keeping them alive, in spite of everything.

Late in the evening, Kim and Shego skipped over and sat down on opposite sides of Drakken. Kim was dressed in her lady's tuxedo while Shego was dressed in her wedding gown. The two women were absolutely gorgeous in their wedding attire and Drakken felt incredibly underdressed compared to them.

"You've been awfully quiet all evening, Drew," Kim said, looking softly at the mad scientist. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Possible, it is," Drakken smiled.

"Which Possible are you talking to, Doc?" Shego smirked playfully, resting two hands and her chin on Drakken's shoulder.

"Heh," Drakken laughed. "Yes, I do suppose you're a Possible now, Shego. But to me, you will always be simply Shego and your wife will always be The Possible. Those days are too important to me for me to let go easily."

"Understandable," Kim laughed.

"I'm just," Drakken began. But he paused.

"Just what, Doc?" Shego asked, lifting her head back up slightly.

"I almost got you killed," Drakken sighed. "I've been thinking about that as of late. Few people realize that I brought the Alchemist down on your wedding and that it was only because of the combined effort of your team that we were able to defeat the Alchemist. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself for that."

"One thing, Drew," Kim said to that, looking at Drakken intently.

"What is that?" Drakken asked, turning to look at Kim.

"You may have put a lot of people's lives in danger at our wedding," Shego replied, catching Drakken's attention. "But you also ended a nightmare that I've been fighting for the last twelve years."

Drakken blinked twice, considering Shego wordlessly.

"Doc," Shego added. "Until I started sleeping with Kimmie, I never had a decent night's sleep because the Alchemist haunted my nightmares every single night. Even the comfort that Kimmie gave me was more of a distraction than a solution. A much needed distraction, but a distraction nonetheless."

Shego then paused, took a deep breath, and looked at Drakken deep in his eyes. "Drew, because of you, I don't have those nightmares anymore. We defeated the Alchemist. Well and fucking good. He isn't coming back. And you did that. You and your ray guns. That's a gift that I'll never be able to repay you for... not for what it's worth to me."

Shego then leaned in and kissed Drakken gently on the cheek. "For as much of a fucking idiot as you can be, you did something no one has ever done for me. Not even Kimmie, though not from her lack of trying. You've given me a peace of mind that I can carry with me for the rest of my life. And that life can be a happy one, now that I can spend it with Kimmie and know that Gloria's death was not in vain."

Drakken couldn't find words to respond to what Shego was saying. Maybe words would ruin the moment.

"In short, Drew," Kim added, punching Drakken's shoulder playfully, "you done good, sir."

Finally, Drakken shook his head and smiled, chuckling softly.

"What is it, Drew?" Kim asked, curious.

Drakken looked up, first at Shego, then at Kim. "Yet again, I succeed spectacularly as a hero. Why could I never be this successful as a villain?"

"Because you have my Kimmie as a friend," Shego laughed. "Not as an enemy."

"Anything is possible for a Possible," Kim added. "And you just became the father-figure of a Possible."

Drakken rolled his eyes to that. "Well, I suppose then I can admit that we can all be all-that now, huh?"

Kim, Shego, and Drakken laughed merrily to that.

Life was good. And now it could get even better.

**[END CHAPTER EIGHT]**


End file.
